


Us Against the World

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, But also, Cussing, Cute Na Jaemin, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Oops, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and eventually, don't worry they're all okay, honestly it gave me cavities, i'm a sucker for this au, pirate jeno, prince jaemin, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Ugh. Jaemin's so done. Jaemin's so done with his messy, disheveled hair that's too damn attractive, with his annoyingly beautiful smile, with his amazing personality, with his stupidly toned muscles. Sometimes, Jaemin just wants to sock him in his perfect face.alternatively:Prince Na Jaemin can't get enough of Captain Lee Jeno. And Captain Lee Jeno can't get enough of him either. They make it work.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 395





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> my 323245 wips: 
> 
> me: 19k nomin fic

Jaemin walked into the throne room angrily, face twisted into a scowl as he faced his brother. “Who the _fuck_ trampled my flowers?”

Jaehyun stared at him, surprise in his face. “Jaemin. I didn’t think you’d be here.”

“Yeah, because I was cleaning up my dead flowers. Who did it? I’m going to smash in their face so hard they’ll be feeling like my flowers. They’ll look like it too. Black and blue for _weeks._ Gosh, those took forever to grow.”

“Jaemin, we have…visitors.”

Jaemin looked up, eyes wide as he saw a crew of…pirates? Nonetheless, it was a crew of pirates snickering into their hands as Jaemin growled. “You. You fucking killed my flowers, didn’t you? Why, I oughta—”

A royal guard put a hand on his shoulder. “My dear prince, please, take a seat. I don’t want bloodshed today.”

“Sorry, Sir Doyoung.”

He nodded, and Jaemin smoothed out his clothes as he walked back up to Jaehyun.

“Erm, brother, what are they doing here?”

“We’re negotiating.”

Jaemin nodded, taking a seat beside Jaehyun. He shifted nervously in his chair as one of the pirates eyed him.

“Since when did the royals ever associate with us pirates?”

Jaehyun grimaced. “Never. But, certain times call for it. We want to try and expand our external affairs.”

“Aye, and you need us?”

“Yes. We want to use our royal navy for protection. And that leaves you and your certainly powerful and assertive pirates.”

The main pirate smirked. “Right then. What do me and my crew get?”

“A place. Here.”

The main pirate laughed, and smacked his friends. “That’s funny, mate.”

Jaehyun steeled his jaw, and Jaemin put an arm on his shoulder. “Calm down. Let me. Gentlemen, if you would be so kind to accept our offer. I’m sure living on your precious ships can’t be doing much for your health. Let us extend our hospitality. Captain…”

“Captain Lee. At your service, your majesty. I’m sorry about your flowers. Lucas is a bit of a handful. If I may, I’d like to buy you a new bunch.”

The captain smiled slyly, tipping his hat. Jaemin felt his cheeks heat up, but he kept talking.

“Right. Captain Lee, we have the kingdom’s interests in mind. Your interests.”

Jaehyun relaxed in his seat, obviously seeing Jaemin was doing well enough.

The pirate chuckled. “If that’s what the doll wants. Who am I to deny such an offer?”

Jaemin averted his eyes from the pirate’s mischievous eyes.

“Suppose I accept. We’ll be here at noon, tomorrow. I can’t wait.”

Jaemin’s face burned as the rowdy crew tipped their hats and laughed all the way out of the throne room. When they were out, Jaehyun turned back to him, a kind smile back on his face. “Ever the diplomat.”

“Quiet. I was only trying to get them out of here. Ugh, those words actually hurt me to say.”

“I quite think you were enjoying it.” Jaehyun smirked.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Brother, I could see you melting on the spot. I’ve never seen your face so red. Ever fancy a pirate before?”

“You know the pirates are a…handsome bunch, as much as I hate to admit.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

“Don’t give me that look.”

“Sorry. Why don’t you go catch up with that pirate that offered to buy you those flowers?”

Jaemin immediately deflated. “Those were my favorite.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

Jaehyun actually looked guilty, so Jaemin kissed him on the cheek. “It’s okay. I’ll be going now. See you at dinner, brother.”

Jaehyun smiled, and waved as Jaemin ran off to the gardens. There, Jaemin saw mushed up and destroyed bits of his beautiful Morning Glories.

“Sorry about that, your majesty.”

Jaemin jumped, and turned around to see the captain sitting on the fence. “Didn’t you leave?”

“My crew did.”

He sighed, and started to sweep away his flowers. “These took a few months. I started from the seed itself.”

“If I may suggest, I could take you out to town so you can find more.”

Jaemin turned to the captain, who was now not smirking anymore but staring at him apologetically. Jaemin didn’t know why he trusted him, but…he really wanted those flowers.

“Okay.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

The pirate hopped off the white fence, and held out his arm. Jaemin tentatively took it, and averted his eyes as he heard the pirate chuckle.

“Right then. Your majesty. Let’s have some fun.”

* * *

“You ever go around town?”

Jaemin shook his head. “No. I don’t really like crowded areas. I mostly stay in the castle.”

“It’s a pity, your grace. So many wonderful people here, I couldn’t imagine not being in this kingdom.”

“Call me Jaemin.”

The captain turned to him. “Are you sure, your majesty?”

“Yes. Don’t you think it’s such a mouthful? What’s your name?”

“Jeno. Lee Jeno.”

Jaemin nodded. “Good. I also don’t like calling you Captain Lee. Too many syllables.”

“Mm. Jeno is acceptable. However, I will still continue to all you by your title. I don’t want to be skewered by your guard.”

“Hmph.”

Jeno smiled, and kept walking along the street market. Jaemin looked around in wonder at the many stalls that contained all of his interests. He couldn’t resist stopping every now and then to marvel at the shop’s contents.

“I take it you enjoy the arts?”

Jaemin set down a paintbrush set. “Yes. Music, painting, drawing, oh, and dancing. But I love reading, writing… and maths. I find the world so intriguing.”

“Ah. Beauty and smarts. A bit of a rare find.”

Jaemin blushed, looking away from the snickering pirate. “Are you always such a flirt?”

“No. Just to beings I take a particular interest in.”

“Stop that.”

Jeno laughed, throwing his head back. Jaemin scoffed, and walked out of the shop.

“Your grace, wait!”

The pirate ran up to him as Jaemin quietly laughed. “Oh, so the pirate isn’t all that quick-witted at all?”

Jeno grumbled, and Jaemin took his arm once more. “Come on. I still need to find my flowers.”

“I know just the place.”

Jeno tugged him towards a small stall squished in between a few food stalls.

“Jungwoo!”

“Hey there, Jeno. You kidnapped the prince?”

“No. He’s taken me here to find a replacement for my flowers that his crew trampled.”

Jeno bashfully scratched his head. “Sorry.”

“I’m only joking. Um, do you have any Morning Glory seeds?”

Jungwoo smiled. “I’ll give it to you if you tell me it’s actual name. It’s a bit hard to grow, so I only give it to people deserving.”

“Ipomoea tricolor.”

“Ah. Smart boy.”

Jungwoo handed him the seeds, and as Jaemin handed him the coins, Jeno pushed his hand away.

“I got it.”

Jeno threw a couple coins on the stall’s counter. “Thanks, Woo! I’ll swing by tomorrow!”

“Hang on.”

Jungwoo handed Jaemin a single Morning Glory. “Here. To get it started quicker.”

Jaemin smiled kindly. “Thank you. Good day!”

“Good day to you too!”

Jaemin happily dragged them off to the other stalls, again, taking in all of the arts. He fluttered around, Jeno following him dutifully.

“Jeno, this place really is amazing. Thank you so much for taking me, and getting me the flower, and…Captain?”

Jaemin looked around in the small paint shop, finding no sign of Jeno.

“Jeno?”

Jaemin wandered out of the shop, and started walking around to find Jeno. “Captain? Where are you?”

He started to go further down the market street, shops slowly tapering off into just a plain old dark street. It was starting to get colder, and the sun was setting.

“Captain? Hello?”

He felt a hand clamp around his mouth.

“Mmph—”

“It’s just me!”

Jaemin relaxed, and Jeno let him go. “Where did you go?”

“Sh. I had to leave you because I saw some men that are most likely going to hurt you.”

“And you thought leaving me alone was a good idea?”

“I used me as bait. I made sure they saw me, and not you, and ran off. There were too many people there for them to do anything.”

Jaemin let out his breath. “Thank you, then. Now, I really have to get back. My brother’s expecting me.”

As Jaemin turned around, he saw a large figure standing in front of him.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? The king’s brother? What is he doing in this part of town, with the famous Lee Jeno?”

Jaemin gulped, stepping back and grabbing Jeno’s arm. Jeno shoved him behind himself, holding an arm out. “Is this the man?”

Jeno nodded. “The one and only.”

“What does he want?”

Jeno glared at him. “To kill you. Hey, Kang. The prince has places to be. Why don’t you leave us alone, and we’ll get back to what we were doing?”

“Why should I? The prince would certainly go for a pricey ransom.”

Jeno frantically looked around, seeing that more men were coming out of the buildings and shadows, forming a circle around him and Jaemin.

“Your grace, you have to run.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving you here.”

Jeno groaned. “Well, you have to. I’m a pirate. You’re the prince. Your life above mine. You have to run.”

“Jeno, I told you no.”

“You barely even know me. Have your priorities straight. Are you really going to die defending a pirate?”

“Who said I’m going to die?”

The man named Kang laughed. “Funny. The two of you haven’t run yet. Oh, are you coming up with a plan? Please, don’t let me interrupt.”

He walked over to Jaemin, plucking the flower from his hands. “How pretty.”

He crushed the flower, and threw it on the ground. “Pity you’ll end up just like it.”

Jaemin glowered at him. Jeno sensed him tense up. “Please don’t do what I think you’re going to do.”

“What is with people and my god damn flowers?”

Jaemin growled, and lunged at Kang, landing a bone-crunching punch on his face. Jaemin threw another fist at his face, angry and powerful, but still swift and calculated. Jeno laughed out of shock, and elbowed the next man running up to him. Jeno watched Jaemin absolutely _body_ the men trying to incapacitate him. In a few minutes, the men had all run off with bruised bodies and bruised egos.

“Your grace, that was…unexpected.”

Jaemin dusted himself off, and picked up a small pouch, tucking it back into his pants. “When you’re known as the king’s little brother that likes to sing and dance, you’re bound to come across some people that think they can get the better of you.”

Jaemin cracked his knuckles. “I had to learn.”

Jeno nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. He just saw the delicate prince absolutely break a thug’s nose. “Come, your grace. We have to get you home.”

Jeno held out his arm, and without hesitation, Jaemin took it.

* * *

“Jaemin! Where were you?”

Jeno bowed down in front of Jaehyun. “Apologies, your majesty. I took him to go replace his flowers and we lost track of time. I won’t be bothering you any longer.”

Jeno left with one last smile to Jaemin, tipping his hat down slightly. “Evening, your grace.”

Jaemin waved, cheeks slightly reddening again. “Not a word.”

“Did you _seriously_ go on a date with a _pirate_?”

“It wasn’t a date!”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, and led Jaemin to sit down at the dinner table. “Suuuuuuure.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Suuuuuuuuure.”

Jaemin scoffed, and glared at him. “Hey. So you hanging out with Sir Doyoung the other day wasn’t a date either?”

Jaehyun turned a deeper shade of red than Jaemin had ever seen on a person.

“Excuse me, then, brother. I’ll leave you with your thoughts.”

Jaemin smirked as he left to his room. He changed into his sleeping clothes, and laid down on his bed. He fell asleep with a certain sweet-talking voice running through his head.

* * *

“Your majesty?”

Jaemin smiled at one of the men on Jeno’s crew. “Hello.”

“If I may ask, why are you here?”

“I need to talk to your captain.”

His eyes widened and turned to his crewmate. “Ooh, Jeno’s in trouble. What did he do now? Cas, wanna bet he stole something? Oi, Jeno!”

“What?”

“The prince is here to see you!”

Jeno stumbled onto the deck, cleaning cloth in his hand and clothes still disheveled. He tucked his shirt back into his pants, and unbuttoned his shirt even further. “Your grace. What are you doing here?”

“To say thank you for yesterday. I actually had a lot of fun.”

“Even though you almost died?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “I had it covered.”

“Sure.”

Jaemin cleared his throat. “Anyways, thank you for showing me around the marketplace. I thought it was really beautiful.”

“No problem, your grace.”

Jaemin leaned over to him, and pecked his cheek. Jeno stammered versions of his name while his eyes were blown wide. “See you soon, Captain.”

He saw the rest of the pirates on deck drop their jaws, and he smirked as he wrapped his cloak around him tighter and walked off the ship.

“Holy _shit._ ”

He smacked himself as he walked back to the palace.

“Why did you do that? Na Jaemin, you are such a fool. You’ve known him for two days!”

* * *

“Your majesty.”

Jaemin smiled as he watered his flowers. “Hi. What brings you here?”

“Just wanted to see you.”

He scoffed, and set down the watering tin. “Really?”

“Yes. It’s certainly been a while.”

“What, you missed me?”

“Aye.”

“We’ve been writing letters, though.”

“Still.”

Jaemin turned around, and faced the pirates. Damn. He looked even more handsome. Hair disheveled, shirt unbuttoned, sweat glistening off his body.

Jaemin felt a little light-headed.

“So. What have you been up to for the past…two or three weeks? I understand you’ve been travelling a lot. What for?”

Jeno shrugged, and took that as an invitation to swing his legs over the fence and hop into the garden. “Trade. Negotiating. Diplomatic things that really take too much effort.”

“I’m assuming my brother gave you quite the amount of orders?”

“Yes. He’s ambitious.”

Jaemin started watering his flowers again. “Don’t I know it. I’ve been living in his shadow for years.”

Jeno paused, and raised an eyebrow. “Did you ever want to be king then?”

“Pft, no. Never. But…sometimes it hurt to only be known as the crown prince’s little brother. I didn’t have any qualities of a king apparently. Not strong enough…”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there. I saw you break someone’s nose like, a month and a half ago.”

“Well, I learned. Before, I was nothing. Just the frail kid that had to tag along for the sake of family.”

Jaemin laughed humorlessly. “What royal couple wants a son that’s only good for dancing, tending to flowers, and maths? Sure, I can tell you what 387 by 11 is in seven seconds, it’s 4,257 by the way, but put me in front of the kingdom to give a speech? My knees give out at the thought.”

He sighed, and set down the pouch of seeds. “What good am I?”

Jeno grabbed his shoulders. “Jaemin. This is all nonsense. You are…you are one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met. Honestly, I’ve never met anyone who just knew the scientific name of a flower off the top of their head. And really, 387 by 11 in your head? Sometimes, I can’t do 5 by 5.”

Jaemin laughed, covering his face with his hands.

“And then, your paintings, your drawings, your dances. You’re amazing. I don’t think anything else matters. So what that you learned how to fight late? So what that you love flowers?”

Jeno smiled at him brightly, for a brief moment dropping his pirate façade. “The world needs more people like you, Jaemin. They need more lovers. More people that always brighten your day. More people that don’t think fighting is their first option.”

Jeno dropped his hands, realizing he was touching the prince more than he should’ve. “They need more kind and beautiful people like you.”

Jaemin lightly punched his shoulder. “Thanks. No one’s ever told me that before.”

“You should hear it more often.”

“Good thing you’re here, right?”

“Aye.”

Jeno held out a hand, and Jaemin rolled his eyes as he put his hand in it. Jeno kissed the top of it, and despite his blush, Jaemin still had a retort.

“Still old fashioned, I see?”

“Of course. I’m a pirate, not a barbarian.”

“Well, at least you’d be a charming barbarian.”

“Your grace, are you implying that I, Captain Lee Jeno, a bloodthirsty pirate, is charming?”

Jaemin scoffed. “Never.”

Jeno remained staring at him for a second longer when someone walked into the gardens. Jeno quickly let go of his hand, and Jaemin cleared his throat and straightened his clothes.

“Prince Jaemin, your brother would like to see you.”

Jaemin nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Renjun. I’ll be there.”

Jeno smiled at him, tipping his hat. Jaemin was starting to get sick of how often he did it and how handsome that made him. “Until we meet again, your grace.”

He launched himself over the fence, running out of the palace gates. Jaemin turned to Renjun, who was trying to hide a smile.

“Was I interrupting?”

“You too?”

“Your brother can’t seem to keep his mouth shut.”

Jaemin sighed, and started walking into the castle. “Seems like him.”

“Well, was I interrupting? Was he about to sweep you off your feet for an adventure around the world?”

“Renjun.”

“Sorry. But, I did see him kiss your hand.”

Jaemin glared at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

Renjun was laughing freely now, and shoved him into Jaehyun’s room. Jaemin could still hear him laughing down the hallway.

“Jae? What’s up?”

Jaehyun turned around, revealing that he was also laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Dear brother, have you forgotten the gardens are visible from my room?”

Jaemin’s face burned hotter than the sun. Jaehyun only laughed harder. “Jaehyun!”

“I didn’t know you liked old fashion men!”

Jaemin growled, tackling Jaehyun onto his bed. “Shut up! We all know Sir Doyoung turns you on when he’s wearing the red cloak!”

“Wha—hey! Jaemin!”

Jaehyun tickled his sides relentlessly, with Jaemin retaliating by mussing up his hair. When the two brothers were finished with their fight, their clothes were rumpled up and their hair was sticking out in all directions. Definitely not noble. The two of them collapsed onto Jaehyun’s bed.

“Serves you right.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “You started it.”

“You’re three years older than me. And you’re the king. Have some more responsibility.”

“Hey! You’re the one getting into fights with thugs.”

“How do you know?”

“Your charming pirate told me.”

Jaemin groaned. “That rat bastard.”

“It was good of him. I don’t know what he was thinking, getting my little brother in trouble like that.”

Jaemin smacked his chest. “He actually tried to protect me. Telling me to run and all that. That was until he saw me pop a thug in the jaw.”

“Well, the man still got away. But, obviously, we still got him. He’s in the dungeons. But that was dangerous. You could’ve been killed.”

“And…?”

Jaehyun sighed. “I’m telling you to be careful. Despite everything, he’s a pirate. He can attract bad people. I’m not saying he’s a bad person, however.”

“I know you aren’t.”

“So please, be careful. You know…you’re the only person I have left.”

Jaemin turned to look at him, and gave him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I trust you.”

Jaehyun patted his head. “That pirate better treat you right.”

“We’re not even together.”

“In time, little brother. In time.”

Jaemin groaned yet again, throwing himself on top of Jaehyun and wrapping his limbs around him like a koala. “I’m tired of you and your cryptic tendencies.”

“Oh, aren’t you always?”

“ _Shut up._ ”

* * *

“Um…we’re…we’re doing what?”

Doyoung nearly fainted as Jaemin stared with wide eyes.

“I said, we’re going on a trip.”

“I think you failed to restate that we’re going on a trip with pirates.”

Jaemin held in a laugh from looking at the vein about to pop off Doyoung’s forehead. “What for?”

“Business. For me at least. I’m trying to currently build an alliance with another powerful kingdom.”

“Your majesty, when was this decided?”

“Um, about three hours ago.”

Doyoung’s face turned red, and sat down. “I’m going to die trying to keep you guys safe.”

“I’m sure Jaemin has it covered. After all, he has someone else on his side.”

Jaehyun winked at him, and Jaemin scoffed. Doyoung interrupted them.

“Do you realize how dangerous this is? We barely know these pirates. Besides them, you know the other dangers of traveling at sea?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t know what was going to happen. I trust Captain Lee.”

Jaemin smiled gratefully at Jaehyun, and Jaehyun put a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “Don’t worry.”

Jaemin averted his eyes, and bit down a smile. “I’ll leave you two now. I’m going to pack.”

He smiled, and ran off to his room. He shoved as many things as he could into the bags he was allowed, and struggled to tie everything up. Jaemin grunted as he shoved the clothes in and slowly tightened the strings.

“Please don’t break…please…”

Jaemin finally closed it, whooping in victory and flopping down onto his bed. He was sweaty and tired, and he didn’t know what from.

“Are you okay, Jaemin? You’ve been in here for three hours…”

“I’m…doing less okay than I was three hours ago.”

Jaehyun nodded in understanding. “See, we’re royalty. Which means we can ask people to help us. Maybe do that next time.”

Jaemin blinked, and scowled at him. “Eff you.”

“Love you too, Jaem.”

* * *

“You’re here early.”

Jaemin nodded. “I know. I just wanted to leave before my brother and our personal guard started getting flirty again.”

Jeno laughed, and helped Jaemin step onto the ship. “Oi, Lucas. Get his bags.”

“No, it’s fine, I can—”

“No worries, your majesty. Been wanting to lift weights anyways.”

The tall pirate grabbed his bags, and waddled down into the ship’s cabins. Jaemin bit back a laugh, knowing that his bags were way overpacked and way too heavy.

“Welcome aboard, your grace.”

“It’s Jaemin, remember?”

“You have a title to maintain, you know. Wouldn’t want to be associated with a nasty pirate like me.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t care, Jeno.”

“Your brother does. I’d rather not be beheaded.”

“Jeno, we don’t—”

“I’m only joking!”

Jaemin smacked his shoulder lightly, trying not to cause a scene. “Jeno, your crew is staring.”

“Come on, they don’t care what’s going on.”

“Jeno, sh!”

Jeno laughed, and Jaemin hit him again. “Get yourself together, Jeno.”

“Right, sorry. When will your brother and personal guard arrive?”

“Soon.”

Jeno sighed. “Very ambiguous, your grace.”

“Indeed. Gets it from me.”

Jaemin abruptly turned around to see Jaehyun and Doyoung walking aboard the ship. Jeno bowed, and tipped his hat, forgoing his usual lopsided grin for a serious expression. Jaemin found he didn’t really like that.

“Your highness.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Good morning, Captain.”

“Good morning to you too, Sir Doyoung.”

Doyoung gave him a brief nod of the head, and rushed into the cabins, tugging Jaehyun along. Jeno had a small disappointed look on his face.

“Sorry…”

At Jaemin’s words, he quickly smiled. “No worries, your grace! I’m quite used to it!”

Jaemin frowned. “Okay…why don’t you introduce me to your crew. I’d love to meet them.”

“Oh! Of course. Oi, idiots, get over here!”

The pirates scrambled over to where Jeno was standing, and got themselves into somewhat of a line.

“You’ve already met Lucas and YangYang, so this is Mark, Johnny, Xiaojun, Hendery, Yuta, and Ten. You know they’re a handful, but they’re a great bunch. Although, there was this one time…”

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin turned around to see Doyoung waiting expectantly for him. “Yes?”

“To the cabins. Prepare your room as you like.”

“Now? But I’m meeting them?”

“You can talk later. Prepare your room first.”

Without another word, Doyoung retreated to the cabins. Jaemin disappointedly turned to the boys. “I’m sorry to interrupt. Don’t worry! I’ll be back, and I’ll expect every single one of you to create a personal profile about yourselves. I can’t wait to get to know you!”

Jaemin grinned, and waved at them before heading down to the cabins.

* * *

Unfortunately, Doyoung had swept him into his and his brother’s quarters. Doyoung had kept him there for a long amount of time, discussing diplomatic matters and worries of the kingdoms and absolutely boring Jaemin to death. He ate his meals in there too, which he wanted to do with the crew. Every chance he’d tried to leave, Doyoung would rope him back in. Even Jaehyun seemed confused as to why he was there.

Finally, when it was dark, he was released to his room. He quickly washed up, and tugged on a thin silk robe. Really, he wanted to collapse on the bed and never wake up again, but it wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right. So, he took out his luggage, and set off turning it into more of a home.

Jaemin smiled and sang quietly as he went about the room, and made it as cozy as possible. He hung up curtains, and changed the layout of the cabin. He pushed the bed up into the corner, and shoved the little desk to the other. He dropped his bags in the space he’d created, and started dressing the bed to his liking. He’d brought sheets from the castle (yes, he was a little spoiled). Whilst dressing the bed, he felt his robe start to slip off his shoulders. He grunted in annoyance, but didn’t move to fix it as he was tucking in a sheet. Gosh darn those expensive materials and having to be gentle. He just wanted to tuck it in without treating the sheets like glass.

He finished up his song as he finished making the bed, and stood up to look around the room. He huffed pleasantly, pleased at the outcome.

“You have a very nice voice.”

Jaemin jumped, and turned around to see Jeno leaning against the door. He was suddenly made aware that he was not decent, as his silk robes had pooled at the elbows, showing a good part of his upper body. Jeno’s eyes widened and he looked away quickly, allowing Jaemin to frantically pull his robes up and tie them securely.

“Sorry, I, uh, I didn’t notice that…that you…”

Jaemin could see Jeno’s ears turning red, and he was sure his own face was ablaze.

“No, it’s…it’s not your fault. I was just—I didn’t notice myself that it…that it slipped.”

Jeno was still avoiding his gaze.

“Anyways, what brings you to my cabin?”

“Oh, I, er…I just wanted to show you something. I can leave…”

Jaemin shook his head. “No! I mean, no. It’s fine. I’ll go with you.”

Jaemin and Jeno awkwardly made their way to the quarter deck, and Jeno gestured for him to sit.

“So, what did you want to show me?”

Jeno sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “It’s nothing special. I just thought that you’d like to…maybe stargaze with me? And I find the way the moon shines on the waves is very alluring…”

Jaemin found himself being endeared to the shyer side of the usually cocky pirate.

“It is very pretty indeed. I’d love to stargaze with you.”

Jeno sat down next to him, making sure to leave the proper amount of space between them.

“Do you usually stargaze?”

Jeno shook his head. “No. I’m usually taking care of the ship, cleaning it, or steering. There’s only a few occasions I get to sit down and enjoy it like this. The waves are very calm as of late.”

“Ah. Does it ever get lonely, being the only pirate awake at this time?”

“No. Sometimes some of my crew will stay with me. Just to let me rest, but when I’m awake, they’ll be asleep too. I like being alone though.”

Jaemin nodded. “Me too.”

They fell into a comfortable silence. Jaemin was content only hearing the soft sloshing of water against the side of the ship.

“I used to love stargazing.”

Jaemin turned to him. “Hm?”

“I used to love stargazing. I did it every single night with my family. Rain or shine. It was just me and my parents tucked away under an awning, staring up at the stars.”

Jaemin hummed. “What happened?”

Jeno sighed. “I lost my parents.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Jeno shook his head. “Don’t be. I…I feel guilty about it. It was kind of my fault.”

“Jeno, how in the world could it possibly be your fault?”

“I wasn’t the greatest kid ever. I had a cold personality. Kids didn’t like me. They liked to pick fights. They liked to pick fights that they couldn’t win.”

Jeno sucked in a breath before continuing. “There was one kid that hated me. I guess, one day, he couldn’t stand it anymore, and threw a punch. I threw one back. Next thing I knew, he was on the floor clutching his nose and crying. Didn’t think much of it. Later that night, I went out to stargaze with my parents like usual. And then, _bang_. And then another _bang._ And another.”

Jaemin turned towards Jeno worriedly, and saw his tears glinting in the moonlight.

“I didn’t know what it was. But then, I looked around. My parents were dead. On the floor. Bullet to the head. And as I looked around to see who did it, I saw a bullet that hit one of the posts holding up my awning, which was meant for me. I heard the people running away, I could barely see their figures. Deep down, I knew who it was. It was the kid’s parents.”

Jaemin put a gentle hand on top of Jeno’s.

“I screamed. I think. I cried. I think I blacked out because then I remember waking up to see the old lady that lived near by cradling me. I don’t remember much. But they got caught. They’re in jail. Nothing could bring my parents back to me though. That’s what led me here. I joined a crew. Never looked back.”

Jaemin sighed, scooting closer to Jeno. “Jeno, that’s not your fault.”

Jeno shrugged, and chuckled humorlessly. “I don’t know. Maybe if I had just taken the beating. Maybe if I had just swallowed my pride and tried to act like a normal child and let myself get walked all over.”

“But that’s maybe.”

“Exactly. Maybe there would’ve been another chance for me to be with my family. To not be a pirate. To not be hated by everyone. To not be looked down on.”

Jaemin’s gaze softened. “I don’t hate you.”

“I know. But…just about everyone else does. I can count the amount of people that like me on one hand. Excluding my crew.”

He sighed, wiping his face. “I can’t remember the last time I actually talked to someone about this. It feels kinda nice. To feel like a normal person. Not a bloodthirsty pirate.”

“I’m sorry then.”

Jeno turned to him. “For what?”

“For judging you when I first met you. I realize how undignified my actions were, and as the second prince of the kingdom, I deeply offer my apologies.”

Jeno burst out laughing. “You don’t need to get all formal with me.”

“I feel the need to. Lee Jeno, I promise you from now on, I will help in clearing all pirates’ names.”

“H-hey, some of them are actually bad.”

Jaemin huffed. “Fine. Just your crew, since you’re the most prominent and well known in the kingdom.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Oh, but I will. I swear it. As long as I am prince.”

Jeno sighed, with a hint of fondness along with exasperation. “There’s no stopping you.”

“Nope.”

Jeno still sniffled slightly, and wiped away the last wave of tears.

“Can I hug you?”

Jeno tilted his head questioningly. “What?”

“Can I hug you?”

“I mean, sure, but—”

Jaemin threw himself at Jeno, and Jeno struggled to catch him before falling to the ground with a thud.

“Oof. I really didn’t expect that.”

Jaemin tightened his arms around Jeno’s neck, hoping he provided some sort of comfort. “You seemed like you needed it.”

Jeno tentatively placed his arms around Jaemin’s waist. “Thanks.”

“You know, I’m not going to bite. You can hug me back.”

“I know. I just feel like…I’m gonna get beheaded or something. Maybe your brother would kill me.”

“Jeno, I said—”

“Okay, okay! I was kidding.”

Jaemin glared at him.

“I’m just going to sit up really quick. My back kinda can’t take sleeping on the floor for another night.”

Jaemin loosened his grip, and Jeno shifted him around so he could sit up. Jaemin was made aware of their situation very quickly. He was in Jeno’s lap with his arms around his neck, and Jeno had a hand supporting his back and one hand hooked under his knees.

“Oh, er…”

“If it’s okay with you…we can…stay like this.”

Jeno shook his head. “Yeah, it’s okay. I don’t mind. You know, your grace, it’s kind of cold. You shouldn’t just be wearing a thin robe like that.”

“That’s why you’re here, no?”

“Guess so, your highness.”

Jaemin scoffed, and turned his head back to the sky.

“The stars really are beautiful.”

Jeno let out a breath, which tickled Jaemin’s cheek. A breath-taking smile spread across Jeno’s face as he looked up and around the night-sky.

“Yeah. They are.”

Somehow, the stars shined brighter.

* * *

Jaemin awoke to loud yells and merry laughter. Light shined through the curtains he’d hung up. The blanket was thoroughly tucked on him, in addition to a cloak wrapped around his body.

This was not his cloak.

Oh. Oh dear.

It was Jeno’s.

His face heated up as he thought back to the night before. How exactly did he get in bed? Jeno must’ve carried him back.

He shot out of bed as he tried to calm down his heart, and splashed water into his face. He grabbed a cloth, and wiped it away. He took a deep breath, and started getting ready. He tamed his hair, and tugged on a navy blue outfit. He tugged on his own cloak, and grabbed Jeno’s.

He walked out of the cabins, saying ‘good morning’ to passing crew members. When he reached the main deck, he saw Doyoung and Jaehyun conversing near the side of the ship, and Jeno at the bow. He slightly bowed at his brother and Doyoung before walking up to Jeno.

“Morning, your highness. Hope you slept well.”

Jaemin smiled. “I did. Hope your rest was just as great. Thank you for lending me your cloak.”

Jeno accepted the cloak, and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Of course, your grace.”

He bowed, and Jaemin set off to his brother with a small smile resting on his lips.

“Brother. I want to have a word.”

“Sure.”

“I want to formally pardon and make the pirates of this ship citizens.”

Jaehyun paused, along with Doyoung. “Pardon?”

“Yes, I want to pardon them.”

Doyoung sputtered. “You want to—what on Earth has possessed you? They’re _pirates_.”

“I’m aware.”

“My dear prince, they’ve committed crimes. Heinous crimes. They’re…they’re improper. They flit from land to land, not truly staying loyal to one place. And you want to pardon them and make them citizens?”

“This-this is exactly why I want to pardon them! You both have prejudices about them. What has this crew of pirates done to you? For the past month or so, they’ve been helping with making alliances and trade. They’re letting us stay here, in their home! They’re keeping us safe! And we’re over here quietly slandering them!”

Jaemin huffed angrily. “What happened to being fair? What happened to ‘innocent until proven guilty’? Have we all just decided to throw all of that away because of some rumors and stray morals?”

Jaehyun put a hand on his shoulder. “Jaemin. I’m sorry. I didn’t think that my reaction would upset you. I simply was surprised.”

“Why? Is it because you also thought that these pirates didn’t deserve a second chance?”

“No, Jaemin. I never said that.”

“Brother, tell me. Why is it that these men are so bad? Tell me. How can Lucas be considered a delinquent, a thug, when all he does is like to give hugs? Tell me. How can Johnny be considered a murderer when he can’t even swat away a fly? Tell me, Sir Doyoung, tell me brother. How can we judge these men when we do not know their story? Their reason? Their truth?”

Doyoung looked a little bit purple before storming away. Jaehyun gave Jaemin an apologetic look. “I’m sorry brother. We can continue this later. I’ll go talk to him.”

Jaemin took a deep breath, and found a whole crew of pirates staring at him.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to disturb you all. I’m sorry.”

“That was so badass.”

Jaemin laughed nervously. “I didn’t mean to explode like that. I just don’t think it’s fair how you guys are treated this way.”

“We didn’t mean to make him upset…”

Jaemin saw Xiaojun (maybe?) looking down at his feet. Jaemin felt a little guilty. These pirates were really nothing more than a bunch of tough-ish looking guys that had a soft heart. “No worries. Sometimes Sir Doyoung acts like that. He usually has a stick up his ass about something.”

“Are you sure you can talk about him like that?”

“Pft. Of course I can. I’m the prince. What can’t I do?”

Jaemin felt Jeno’s gaze on him, and turned to meet his eyes. Jaemin felt himself grow embarrassed as he saw a fond look on his face.

“You can do anything.”

* * *

“Doyoung. Do you know where Jaemin is?”

Doyoung shrugged. “On deck. With his pirates.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop being so annoyed. You know, that look isn’t a good look on you.”

“Jaehyun, you do realize these are pirates? That have robbed, pillaged, and killed?”

Jaehyun crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? Where’s the proof?”

“I don’t _need_ proof. They’re _pirates._ ”

“I know. You’ve only mentioned it about three thousand times.”

He scowled. “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering what Jaemin said.”

“And what if I am?”

“You’re making a mistake.”

Jaehyun sighed. “I trust Jaemin’s judgement. Jaemin’s strong. He wouldn’t be so friendly with them if he knew they were bad.”

“Are you sure? Jaemin just seems awfully close with the captain.”

“And what if he is? I fail to see the problem. Now excuse me, Doyoung _._ I’ll be going on deck with my brother, and seeing what a lively time he’s having with his pirates. And you are always welcome if you wish to join. Good day.”

Jaehyun smiled, and walked out of his quarters and up to the deck. He saw Jaemin merrily dancing with one of the pirates, the rest of them pounding out a rhythm and chanting a song. The captain just stood by watching his brother dance with an unspeakably fond expression on his face.

_Hmph. The fools didn’t even know they were in love._

“Ahem.”

The pirates stopped their singing, and Jaemin turned to his brother. There was a pleading look in his eyes.

_Please don’t. Please._

“Gentlemen, so sorry to interrupt. But if I may, could I ask what this song is? I’d love to join in on the fun. If you’d let me, of course.”

The entire crew stared at him, along with Jaemin. “What? Is something on my face?”

“No. Come here, brother. I’ll teach you the dance!”

Jaehyun unhooked his cloak, and set it on a barrel. He allowed Jaemin to sweep him away, and the song started up again.

Honestly, Jaehyun had never felt this relaxed before. He let Jaemin take the lead, happily moving his limbs wherever Jaemin instructed him to. He let himself forget he was supposed to be on the trip for business, and had fun.

 _Fun._ _When was the last time he had fun?_

“Brother, you’re doing great!”

“I’ve only learnt from the best.”

Jaemin gave him a grin, a beautiful, big, and shiny grin, and Jaehyun felt so, so, so, happy. His little brother was happy.

“Come on, everyone! Come dance!”

The pirates slowly got up, dancing ridiculously along with Jaemin and him, trying to copy their movements. Jaehyun caught himself laughing a few times.

“Ah, this is fun.”

“Is it really?”

“Yeah. It is. I’m glad we’re here, Jaemin.”

Jaemin sent him another smile before exchanging a shy glance with Jeno. 

“You’re happy?”

Jaemin blinked before nodding. “Yes. Yes I am.”

_Ah. Well done, Captain._

* * *

Jaemin was absolutely pooped.

After dancing with his brother for a good portion of the day, he danced with other members of the crew. His feet were dying and he was pretty sure the next day his legs would be sore to the ends of the world, but he’d had fun.

In fact, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever smiled that much before.

Heck, even his brother, the stoic and serious (mostly) king had smiled and laughed more often than not.

He smiled as he looked back to that afternoon, remembering the bright smiles his brother had sent him. Jaemin hummed to the tune of the song they were dancing to as he washed himself up. He grabbed another robe, and cursed himself as he realized all of his robes were too thin for the night’s weather.

“Ahem. Your grace. You’re decent, right?”

Jaemin jumped at the sudden voice, but relaxed as he realized it was Jeno. “Yes. You can come in.”

“You’re an amazing dancer.”

Jaemin shrugged. “Just a little old hobby of mine like I like to indulge in every now and then.”

“How many things have you mastered? Surely by now, you could even learn how to fly.”

“Be quiet. Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Jeno smirked, and Jaemin’s stomach flipped. He felt his face heat up a tiny bit.

“Anyways, I noticed you didn’t dance? What’s wrong?”

Suddenly, Jeno was now the one with the red face. “Oh. Think nothing of it.”

“Why? You’ve got me curious now.”

Jeno shook his head. “Don’t bother with it.”

“Jeno, come on…what’s…oh. You don’t know how to dance, do you?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I…I do. I just haven’t done it in so long. I don’t remember.”

Jaemin resisted the urge to scoff, but smiled kindly instead. “Well, come on then.”

“What?”

He held out a hand. “I’ll teach you.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I’ve kind of got two left feet.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating. Come on. It’s not everyday the prince teaches you dance.”

Jeno stifled a laugh, and eventually took Jaemin’s hand. “Fine. Good luck.”

Jaemin pulled him up above the cabins and back towards the quarter deck. “Okay…let’s see. I think I’ll teach you ballroom dancing. Truly, the dance I did earlier takes too much work. So…let’s do it.”

“Okay. What do I do?”

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hand and set it on his waist. He laid his hand on Jeno’s shoulder, and brought their joined hands into position.

“There. This is the basic position. And to start moving, step to the right. Then back. To the left, and up. Right, left, back, up…”

Jeno quickly fell into step with him, nervously looking down at their feet to make sure he didn’t trample Jaemin’s toes.

“You’re doing great!”

“This is…this is beginner stuff. I don’t know if I could call myself a pirate if I couldn’t move my feet like this.”

“Then, we’ll do something a little different.”

He started to move around the deck, their feet softly thumping against the wood as they glided across the deck. Jeno faltered a tiny bit, but soon caught up.

“You know, you’re not bad.”

“Thanks.”

“Spin me.”

Jaemin was sure Jeno had seen someone do it before. And he had, because before he knew it, Jeno had let him out of his arms and Jaemin spun around.

“Okay. That was pretty good.”

They started to travel back towards the main deck and towards the cabin. Jeno was starting to get more confident in his movements, guiding Jaemin where to go and spinning him.

“You should try dipping me.”

“Um…okay. Hang on. Like this?”

Jaemin felt Jeno’s arm tighten around his waist, and he felt himself lean back. “Yeah.”

Jeno held him there for a moment, and Jaemin felt their noses brush. His breath hitched as he felt Jeno’s gaze on him.

“Your robe is slipping.”

Not again. Jaemin felt himself flush. He saw Jeno’s face turn a little red too. “You may fix it.”

He felt himself get brought back upright, and Jeno pulled the fabric of his robes back onto his shoulders. Jeno’s fingers brushed his skin, and it burned.

“Thank you. I should probably go sleep.”

“Yeah. You should. It’s very late.”

“I think you’re a pretty good dancer.”

“Thanks a lot for teaching me.”

“No problem.”

They stood in a brief silence before Jaemin spoke up and smiled at him awkwardly. “Good night, Jeno.”

“Sweet dreams, Jaemin.”

Jeno sent him a crooked grin, and that was all it took for Jaemin’s face to be set on fire as he hurried back to his room.

Sweet dreams indeed.

* * *

“Brother.”

Jaemin turned around to see Jaehyun walking up to him. “Yes?”

“I assume you had fun last night, judging from the clunking that we heard from the cabins.”

He winked, and walked off to talk to Johnny. Jaemin’s jaw dropped, and his cheeks flamed. Jaemin was sure by the time the trip was over, there would be a permanent flush on his face.

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun pretended to ignore him as he kept talking to Johnny about something that probably didn’t matter. They both knew what they were doing.

“We’re docking! Leave your bags here.”

Jaemin felt a bit of excitement bubble up inside of him. He’d never really traveled outside of his own kingdom before. As soon as they docked, Jaemin raced off the ship and into town. People bowed and smiled at him as they saw the royal crest on his cloak. He waved and grinned widely at everyone, ruffling kids’ hair and accepting the flowers they gave him and put in his hair. He also received small pieces of bread and pastry that he gratefully stuffed into his mouth. He nearly moaned at the taste. He saw Jeno run up to him, and grinned.

“Look!”

Jeno chuckled, and sat down next to him. More kids came up to him and tucked flowers into his hair. Jeno only smiled at the children and patted their heads. Jaemin offered him a piece of bread, which he took.

“I like your hair.”

Jaemin giggled as he looked at the flowers sticking out of Jeno’s hair. “I like yours too.”

Finally, when Jaemin felt that his and Jeno’s hair had been decorated enough, he stood up and tugged Jeno along with him.

“Come on, there’s so much more!”

Jeno let himself get pulled along by Jaemin from stall to stall as Jaemin marveled at all the things in the market.

“Jaemin! You can’t just run off like that!”

Jaemin turned around to see his brother, Doyoung, and the rest of Jeno’s crew catch up to them. His brother hid his laughter behind his palm as he saw the state of their hair, while Jeno’s crew openly laughed. Jeno huffed, and turned around to cuss them out. But, in the presence of royalty, he chose to softly threaten them instead.

“Hey! I’ll break your legs!”

They scattered, and pretended to look at the goods from the stalls next to them.

“Jaemin, you should take out the flowers. Your hair is going to get dirty.”

Jaemin pouted. “But the flowers.”

Jeno wordlessly grabbed a basket, making sure to leave behind a few coins. He brushed out the flowers in his hair into the basket, and carefully picked out the flowers in Jaemin’s hair.

“Here.”

“Oh, thank you.”

Jaemin grinned at him, and happily swung the basket as he walked from stall to stall. He felt Jeno’s presence come closer to him, and then felt his arm hook with Jeno’s.

“It’s very lively here.”

“Mhm. I love it. I haven’t felt this atmosphere in forever.”

Jeno hummed, and continued to browse the shops with Jaemin.

“ _Captain._ Please let go of the prince.”

The both of them jumped at the sudden stern voice. “Oh, I, of course. Sorry, your grace.”

Jaemin nearly whined as he felt Jeno leave he side, but just grunted. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Jaemin, please, act a little dignified while we’re in a different kingdom.”

Jaemin repressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I know you care about my reputation and everything, but just think of it as Je—Captain Lee trying to protect me.”

He grabbed Jeno’s arm, and hooked their arms together again. Jaemin looked on defiantly, refusing to let go. Jeno gently tapped his arm. “It’s okay. I’ll let go.”

“Shut up. You’re staying.”

“Ahem. Captain Lee, as the personal guard of Prince Jaemin, I command you to let go.”

Jaemin sighed. “And as Prince Jaemin himself, I order you to stay by my side. And don’t even _think_ about letting go.”

He saw Doyoung pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Jaehyun snickering into his sleeve in the corner of his eye.

“Jaemin…come on. Don’t…”

“It’s ‘your grace’, or ‘your majesty’. Don’t forget you are a mere pirate.”

“Right, sorry, your grace.”

Jaemin started to feel a headache gathering behind his eyes. “Jeno. I believe you have the wrong name.”

Jeno looked absolutely defeated and tired. “Pardon, your grace?”

“I believe you have the wrong name.”

He tugged Jeno ahead, not minding the rest of the crew, his brother, and Doyoung trailing slightly behind.

“It’s Jaemin. Na Jaemin.”

* * *

After avoiding Doyoung’s glares while he conversed with Jeno easily, Jeno finally pulled him into a shop.

“You know, you didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to.”

“Jaemin, I was totally fine with just calling you that in private. It just slipped. I know I’m supposed to call you those titles.”

“But I don’t _want_ them.”

Jeno sighed. “I know. I know you don’t want them. But society does.”

Jaemin groaned. “Who gives a damn?”

“Me. Your reputation matters.”

“Okay, you know I am the last person that cares about my reputation. I don’t give a shit about what society has to say about me.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “You should.”

“Well, guess what? I don’t. Jeno, I know you. I know who you are. You’re not any less of a person than me or even my brother. You know full well I don’t care about titles.”

Jeno’s eyes visibly softened.

“I only care about you.”

In a fit of bravery, Jaemin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Jeno turned a shade of red that made Jaemin pleased with himself.

“Thank you, Jaemin.”

Jaemin grinned, and pulled them out of the shop.

“Come on, Jeno. Let’s have some fun.”

* * *

“We’re staying in the castle? What about them?”

Jaehyun put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. They asked for us only.”

“Can’t we just…ask them?”

“I’m afraid we can’t. We’re already in their territory. Gentlemen, I really do apologize.”

Jeno shook his head, albeit looking a little disappointed. “Don’t be. Our ship is more than enough for us.”

“We’ll see you at the ball?”

“If your brother wishes.”

Jaemin sighed. “Alright then.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be back to annoying you before you even realize I’m gone. Here.”

Jeno handed him a single red rose. “Just to remember me.”

Jaemin shyly took it before meeting Jeno’s gaze. “It’s pretty. Thank you.”

“Evening, your grace.”

He grinned one last time before beckoning the rest of his team away. Jaemin turned back to his brother and Doyoung.

“Really?”

“What?”

“Why’d you accept it?”

Jaemin shrugged. “I’m a sucker for flowers.”

“And a sucker for him.”

“Don’t encourage him!”

Jaehyun cackled as a fuming and blushing Jaemin shoved him off the dirt road.

“You know, maybe if you didn’t want me to make fun of you, you could stop being so dreadfully obvious.”

“Oh yeah? Well, why don’t you stop gushing about—”

“Fuck off.”

* * *

“Yes, yes. Of course. I’m glad we could come to an agreement. The ball afterwards would’ve been a little awkward then.”

Jaemin hid a yawn behind his hand, earning a nudge from Doyoung. He nudged him back, and received an eye roll.

“Well, thank you very much for your time. If you don’t mind, we’ll be retreating back to our quarters for the afternoon.”

The king and queen nodded. “Yes. Go right ahead. We will see you at the ball.”

Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jaemin bowed to the king and queen, in addition to their daughter. “Have a good day, miss.”

She smiled, and curtsied. “Good day, sirs.”

Jaemin finally left the room, and sighed in relief. “Thank heavens we’re out of there.”

“I know. I don’t think I could’ve taken being in there for five minutes longer. I for sure would’ve ruined the agreement. At least we have a more powerful ally now.”

“Be serious. We’re in alliances with nearly every other kingdom. We have enough resources, don’t you think?”

“But they’re the most powerful. Having them on our side is guaranteeing a _lot_ more.”

“Whatever. I’m done with politics. I’m resting before I have to put on my public face again. Good bye.”

Jaehyun sighed, and shoved him into his room before going to his own.

“Hm…if only…”

He stopped himself before he could continue the sentence. _That was nearly a disaster. He was too dignified to be yearning for someone like that._

“Pull yourself together, Na Jaemin.”

“Brother, can you please just rest? You can see your dear pirate later.”

Jaemin flushed, and growled out several curses and threats at his brother.

The maid outside fainted.

* * *

“Presenting, the young king Jung Jaehyun and his younger brother Na Jaemin, along with the esteemed royal guard’s general, Kim Doyoung.”

Jaemin plastered on a wide smile as he descended down the stairs, hearing claps from other royals and nobles. He bowed at the king and queen before smiling lightly at the princess.

“Good evening.”

She nodded her head at him. “Good evening.”

“Nice…castle?”

“Thanks. Um…nice…hair?”

Jaemin and her started laughing quietly. “Thank you, I guess. I’m not too sure what to say now…”

“Don’t worry about it. I don’t know either.”

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Jaemin spoke up. “Well, good to see you Princess Yeri. I’ll be on my way.”

She curtsied. “Good to talk to you.”

He smiled, and walked off into the crowd. People were already dancing to the soft waltz music in the background. He debated on sneaking out of the castle, but settled for heading over to the food.

“Your grace?”

Jaemin paused. A beat passed before he turned around. “Jeno?”

Jeno was standing there with a black set of clothes tailored similarly to his. His hair was somehow tamed, and was made more presentable than its usual disheveled mess. And of course, his usual lazy grin was on his face.

_Don’t faint, Jaemin. Keep it together. Keep it together._

“You look…handsome.”

He grinned even wider, and bowed. “And you look stunning. As per usual, your grace.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Laying it a bit thick, aren’t we?”

“I only speak my mind.”

Jaemin shook his head. “So, my brother did let you come?”

“Yes. He talked about it with the king and queen. Surprisingly, they agreed. Your brother paid for the suits and everything. I need to thank him personally.”

“Where are the rest of your crew?”

Jeno gestured loosely to the refreshments. “They’re probably stuffing their faces now. It’s not everyday they get rich people food.”

“And why are you not there?”

“Because, I wanted a dance with you.”

Jeno held out his hand, and Jaemin didn’t hesitate to take it. “Feeling confident now?”

“No, not at all. I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

Jaemin laughed softly, and put a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. They started to move about the dance floor, flitting in between the rest of the couples. They got a few strange looks, but Jaemin couldn’t give a rat’s ass.

“So, what have you been doing for the entire afternoon?”

“Missing you.”

Jaemin scoffed, and moved the hand on Jeno’s shoulder to pinch his cheek. “Be serious.”

“Okay, okay. I was just going around town with my crew. Ate some food, bought some souvenirs, yes, _yes,_ I _bought_ them. But all I’m saying is above all else, I missed you.”

“I believe that. I…I kind of missed you too.”

Jeno wiggled his eyebrows. “Did you really? How flattering.”

“I take it back. You’re miserable.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Jaemin sniped back without any real malice at all.

Jeno could only smile fondly, and Jaemin found himself blushing. Bastard.

“Your grace, you know it’s okay to have feelings? Like, human emotions?”

Jaemin scoffed as Jeno spun him around. “No. I refuse.”

“Come on. I know they’re there somewhere.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain.”

Jeno smiled, and Jaemin found himself smiling too.

“Excuse me.”

Jeno brought them to a stop, and Jaemin turned around. “Yes?”

“Prince Jaemin, it would be an honor to have you dance with my daughter.”

Jaemin vaguely recognized them as some lower class nobles of the kingdom. “Oh, um, I’m sorry. I was just in the middle of a dance.”

“It’s fine. Good evening, your grace.”

Jeno gave him a tiny reassuring smile, and handed him off to the girl. Jaemin turned back to the nobles, and back to Jeno, but Jeno had already disappeared.

“I guess I’m free then.”

They smiled, and Jaemin took the girl to the dance floor.

“You don’t really want to dance with me, do you?”

Jaemin guilty nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. My parents pushed me onto you. I should be sorry.”

“It’s not your fault either.”

Jaemin kept awkwardly dancing with the duchess (?), offering tight smiles whenever their eyes met. He was trying to find a way to escape when after a while, Yeri came running up to him.

“Prince Jaemin! Prince Jaemin! Hey!”

“Sorry, a moment.”

He let go of the unnamed girl, bowed, and walked over to Yeri.

“Princess, what’s wrong?”

She frantically looked around. “The man you were dancing with. You know him?”

“Yes. Why?”

“He’s hurt! He was—I saw people hurting him! Come with me, hurry up!”

Jaemin immediately ran out with her into their gardens. He wanted to stop and marvel at the flowers, but Yeri pulled him into a clearing.

“Jeno!”

He ran over to where Jeno was hunched over. “Jeno! It’s me! Jaemin!”

Jeno continued to cough and retch as Jaemin frantically brushed the hair out of his face and sat him down.

“Hey, hey, it’s me. What happened?”

Jeno weakly raised his head. There wasn’t a mark on his face.

“Hi.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I walked away after you started dancing with the girl to go and talk to my crew, but someone dragged me out here. I didn’t see their faces since it was so dark. I had to fight them off, but they got me pretty good since they jumped me. They didn’t hit my face so there wasn’t any evidence.”

Jaemin turned to Yeri, who was kneeling not to far away from them with a concerned look on her face. “How’d you find him?”

“I was walking through the gardens when I heard some shuffling around and grunts. I made my presence known, and I guess the guys hurting him recognized me and ran off. I found him, and came to get you.”

“Thank you, Princess.”

“Yeri is fine.”

Jaemin turned back to Jeno, gently cradling his face. “Are you okay?”

“I think I’m fine. I don’t think I broke anything…”

“Okay, come with me. I’m getting you cleaned up. Yeri, could you please get me a washcloth and bucket of water?”

“Yes, of course.”

“You know where my room is?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

She nodded, and ran off into the castle. Jaemin carefully hoisted Jeno up, hooking and arm around Jeno’s torso. “Okay. Anything hurt?”

“Yes. My entire torso hurts, but I’ll manage.”

As quickly as possible, Jaemin towed them into the castle. He found Yeri ushering them into a passage way.

“This will get you there quicker. And without being seen.”

The three of them quietly snuck into Jaemin’s room, where Yeri left the water and cloth.

“I’ve also gotten him some extra clothes.”

“Thank you so much, Yeri.”

She smiled. “No problem. Get better, Captain.”

Jeno smiled as best as he could while under intense pain. “Thank you, Princess.”

Yeri gave them a nod before running out of Jaemin’s room and into the passageway. Jaemin turned back to Jeno. “I left you alone for fifteen minutes. How did you manage to get this hurt?”

Jeno shrugged. “I’m a pirate. People know that. And they hate me for it.”

Jaemin sighed, and started undoing Jeno’s top. He opened up the buttons, and gasped at the sight. Jeno’s torso was already littered with bruises, more still forming as he inspected. Some were worse than others, and Jaemin assumed that was from repeated trauma.

“Oh my god.”

“I’m okay. I promise.”

Jaemin found himself panicking as he ran his hands down Jeno’s chest, checking to see if anything was broken underneath. With that type of beating, Jeno was bound to have broken something.

“I told you, I don’t think I broke anything.”

“I have to be sure. If you did, I have to take you to the infirmary. Now, give me your hands.”

Jeno shrugged off the rest of his shirt, and then held out his hands to Jaemin. His knuckles were bloody and split, which Jaemin knew was from fighting off his attackers. Jaemin grabbed the washcloth and dipped it in water, and started to clean off the dried blood. Jeno hissed quietly as Jaemin dabbed on a salve afterwards. Jaemin rummaged around the room for bandages, and quickly wrapped it around his hands.

“Try not to punch anything.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“There’s really nothing I can do about your torso. I could apply some salve to it, if you want.”

“Sure.”

Jaemin started to gently rub the salve into the bruised areas of Jeno’s abdomen and chest. Jaemin tried to ignore the blatant muscles and how firm his chest was, but alas, Jaemin felt his face was on fire.

“Are you mad?”

“No! I mean, no. Why would I be mad?”

“I’m pretty sure I just decked a few nobles in the face…”

“I don’t care. You could’ve been hurt even worse. I couldn’t give less of a shit about those nobles.”

“Jaemin, what if this interferes with your brother’s plans?”

“Then I’m sure he would understand. He doesn’t want to do business with a kingdom filled with jerks and dishonest royals.”

Jeno chewed his bottom lip, and frowned. “Are you sure? After all your brother has done for me…”

“I’m sure. I know him. He’s not going to hate you. Stop worrying. Now, stay here. I’m changing.”

Jaemin quickly grabbed a robe laying around before disappearing behind the screen to change. When he emerged, he saw Jeno looking away from the screen. Oh. Damn. The moonlight was illuminating it, so his silhouette would’ve been visible. Jaemin fought the urge to scream and sat down next to Jeno.

“You should rest.”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, I should. Thanks. I’ll go now.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You said I should rest. So, I’m leaving?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not. No way in hell I’m letting you out alone when those nobles could still jump you. You’re staying here.”

“Fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No. On the bed. You’re hurt.”

“Jaemin, I’ll fight you.”

“You’re not fighting _anyone._ ”

“Okay, sorry. But seriously, you’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“Well, I am. You get the bed. I don’t want you contorting yourself into painful positions, because your body cannot handle that.”

Jeno groaned frustratedly. “Jaemin, just sleep on the bed.”

“No. I command you to sleep on the bed.”

“Sorry, but I’m just going to have to ignore you just this once.”

Jaemin ignored him, and stood up to sleep on the couch, but Jeno grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Jaemin pushed him back onto the bed, and quickly tried to get up, but Jeno was faster and tugged him back down. Jeno rolled on top of him despite his efforts to push him away and get to the couch, and pinned him to the bed.

“Okay. You’re sleeping on the bed.”

Jaemin sighed softly, and put a hand on Jeno’s neck. He put on his pleading face that he only used on his brother. It worked every time. “Then stay with me. Please”

Jeno blinked, and nodded slowly. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll stay.”

He settled down on top of Jaemin’s chest, moving himself around to not press on any of his bruises. Jaemin’s hands came up to hug his head to his chest gently.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s middle. “Don’t worry your pretty little head off. I’ll be fine.”

“I know…I can’t help it.”

“Just know I’ll be alright. I’m a big and strong pirate.”

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s face, a hand on each cheek, and raised it up slightly. “You better be careful next time, or else I’ll beat your ass.”

“Okay, okay. I promise.”

Jaemin waggled his face a tiny bit in scolding, and gently patted his cheek as he let go. “Sleep.”

“Fine.”

Jaemin already felt himself start to drift off as he said so. Before he could lose consciousness, he felt a pair of lips on his collarbone.

He smiled, and finally was lost to the clutches of sleep.

* * *

“Jaemin! Helloooo?”

Jaemin yawned and opened his eyes. The knocking and banging at the door continued.

“In a minute.”

“Jaemin, it’s noon. Time to wake up!”

“Jaehyun, I’ll kick your ass. Go awayyyyy.”

“What’s going on?”

Jaemin’s eyes immediately flew open, and he was met with Jeno’s confused face. “Oh shit. Be quiet. My brother’s outside.”

“Jaemin! Hey! I’m coming in!”

“No, uh, I—”

Jaemin and Jeno frantically wrestled around to hide Jeno, but Jaehyun burst in regardless. He paused.

Jaemin was on top of Jeno, his robe hanging off his shoulders and Jeno was still shirtless.

“Uh…”

“It’s not what it looks like!”

“Your majesty!”

“I can…I can leave if…you guys want to…keep going…”

Jaemin scrambled off of Jeno, fixing his clothes and throwing Jeno a shirt. “No! Wait! Let me explain.”

“No, don’t—”

“I’m doing it—”

“Don’t—”

“Jeno was beat up by a bunch of nobles last night while I was distracted at the ball! I took him back here and cleaned him up and let him stay here because I didn’t want him to get hurt again!”

Jeno groaned, and flopped back onto the bed, and then groaned in pain. Jaemin turned back to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just let me lie in pain for a second.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “So, we weren’t doing anything, I swear!”

Jaehyun slowly nodded, and came inside the room. He closed the door, and pulled up a chair. “Captain, you got attacked?”

“Well…just a little bit.”

Jaemin huffed, and pulled Jeno into a sitting position. He gestured to Jeno’s torso. “Just a little bit?”

“That’s…that’s not a little bit.”

Jaehyun pinched the bridge of his nose. “You said the nobles did this?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“No one but nobles and royalty were allowed into the ball. Besides Jeno’s crew, of course.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Right. I suppose you’re right. I’ll have to call a meeting with the king and queen right away.”

“No! Your majesty. It’s really fine.”

Jaemin growled. “Shut up, Jeno. I’m going to kick your ass if you say it’s not a big deal one more time.”

“Sweetheart, it’s really not a big deal.”

“ _Oh my god, I’m going to—”_

“Not now, guys. Not now. This is unacceptable. I refuse to deal with a kingdom that has these types of morals. Moreover, I refuse to deal with a kingdom that attacks my friends. I’ll take my leave. Please, feel better Captain.”

Jaehyun quickly got up and left.

“Jaemin, look what you did.”

“Look what _I_ did?”

“You just ruined your brother’s hard work all for me! You’re kidding!”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “Jeno. You…you seriously make me so angry.”

“What?”

Jaemin kneeled down in front of him. “Do you not realize that people care about you? Do you not realize that _I_ care about you? Yeah, I bully you all the time, but do you not realize that I’d literally do anything for you? I fought with my best friend, the guard that has been with me for my entire life, _for you._ Jeno, you’re allowed to be cared for. You’re allowed to be loved.”

Jeno didn’t say anything, so Jaemin continued. “What happened that day…it wasn’t your fault. Your parents would even say it wasn’t your fault. Let people in. Let people care for you. You’re not just a pirate. You’re Lee Jeno. Who is sweet, kind, a little annoying, and a bit of an ass, but is also perfect and amazing in every way.”

Jaemin dropped his usual tough façade to gently hug Jeno. “Please. Don’t put yourself down anymore. I just…I just hate it when you think you’re worth nothing when really, you’re one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

He felt Jeno squeeze him back tightly, and he only laughed lightly.

“Jaemin.”

“Yes?”

“You’re an angel.”

Jaemin pulled back, knocking his forehead against Jeno’s. “So I’ve been told.”

Jaemin could see that Jeno’s eyes were glassy, holding back his tears. Jaemin bit back a snarky comment, and chose to smile instead. “Let’s get dressed.”

“Why?”

“We’re going to have some fun.”

After they got dressed, the two of them snuck out into town. Jaemin quickly found the kids that had weaved flowers in their hair, and sat them down.

“Would you all like to make flower crowns with us?”

The kids nodded, and ran to find heaps of flowers. They came back with armfuls of flowers of all different colors, which made Jaemin squeal. “This is perfect! Come, come. Sit down. Let me show you guys. Jeno, you too.”

Jeno reluctantly grabbed a bunch of flowers, and wanted Jaemin intently. Jaemin slowly and carefully explained how to weave and knot the flowers together. He was sure Jeno wasn’t really paying much attention, but his crown wasn’t looking too bad. He set his own finished one down to flit around the group of kids to help them tie theirs together, and embellish them with ribbons and tinier flowers.

“Wow, good job! You guys did amazing! Ooh, I love this one. It’s very colorful and pretty.”

The little boy giggled. “Thanks! It’s for my sister!”

“How cute! Tell your sister I said hello!”

Jaemin patted the kid’s head and grinned before moving to talk to the next kid. Jeno watched him fondly as he animatedly conversed with the little kids, his flower crown forgotten.

“Jeno. You’re not done! Ah, you were distracted, weren’t you? This knot is done wrong.”

“Oops.”

Jeno smiled sheepishly as he undid it, and tried to fix it without damaging the flower’s stem too much. Jeno finally finished the crown under Jaemin’s careful instruction. “There you are! It looks good!”

Jeno chuckled, and placed it on Jaemin’s head. “There. Pretty.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Jaemin grabbed the one he made, and set it on Jeno’s head. He started giggling uncontrollably. “How fearsome.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

Jaemin laughed, and booped Jeno’s nose.

“You’re in a good mood.”

“Yes, I am. I love kids.”

Jaemin grinned at a girl passing by.

“I can see that.”

“Do you not like kids?”

“I don’t mind them.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Are you just saying that?”

“No! I swear. I don’t mind children. They’re alright.”

Jaemin sighed happily as he accepted another flower from a little girl. “I was always raised around little kids. I was like their big brother. Or their mom. Or their teacher. I was always just a mentor figure. Oh, how I loved them. They’re all big now! It’s amazing. I want a kid one day.”

Jeno chuckled as Jaemin dreamily stared off into the distance, and put more flowers in his hands.

Just then, a little girl walked up to Jaemin and Jeno with her parents in tow.

“Your majesty, so sorry. She’s just been wanting to talk to you forever.”

“It’s alright! I don’t mind.”

She innocently looked up at him. “Can we dance?”

“My dear, he can’t. I’m sure Prince Jaemin has other things to do.”

Jeno cut in. “He really doesn’t. I’m sure he’d love to dance with you.”

“And you too, Mister?”

Jeno heard Jaemin snicker, and shot him a glare. “Of course. In fact, why don’t we all dance?”

“We’re working though…we’d love to, it’s just…”

Jaemin waved them off. “Everyone! Put down your things. Sometimes, we all need a day off! Come!”

They excitedly put their things down, itching for a rest from their tedious jobs. Musicians brought out their instruments, and began playing a merry tune. The town’s atmosphere changed from calm to lively in a split second, and children frolicked among the rest of the town dancing. People were passed to one another, having a few seconds to dance with each other before switching around. Jaemin had to clutch to his flower crown as he was tossed around, but he laughed brightly every step of the way. When the song finally came to an end, he ended up in Jeno’s arms.

“Hi.”

Jeno gave him a small smile, chest heaving as he caught his breath. “Hey.”

Jaemin reached up to adjust the crooked flower crown on Jeno’s head. “There.”

“Thanks.”

The crowds started to disperse, families going back into their homes and closing up their shops as the sun started to set.

“Come on. I want to see the sun set.”

Jeno willing followed Jaemin to the docks. It was empty since everyone had already retired for the day. They settled down on a pier right above the sea, kicking off their shoes and letting their toes skim the water.

“That was amazing.”

Jeno hummed in agreement.

“I wish I could do that every day.”

“Wouldn’t you get tired?”

“No. I think I’d be having too much fun to be tired.”

“Despite me being a pirate, I get tired pretty easily.”

Jaemin turned to him. “Explains the sweat.”

“It’s not even that bad.”

Jaemin chose to ignore him, and turned his head back to the sunset. Jeno scooted closer, and Jaemin took that as an invitation to lay his head on his shoulder. After a moment, Jeno spoke up.

“I like this.”

“Hm?”

“I like having you on my side.”

A soft smile broke across Jaemin’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jaemin put a gentle hand on top of Jeno’s. “Well, get used to it. I’ll always be on your side.”

Jeno turned to press a kiss into Jaemin’s hair. “Don’t I know it.”

Matching grins settled on their faces as the sun finally descended below the sea, cool evening air nipping at their noses.

As the sound of crackling fires and children laughing beautifully disturbed the night, Jaemin relished in the feeling of security and safety and familiarity.

And as the waves of the ocean lapped against the dock, Jaemin allowed himself to _feel._ To feel happiness, to feel sadness, to feel the care in the words that Jeno oh so softly gave to him, to feel the warmth that Jeno’s body was giving him, to feel brave and courage from all of the times Jeno had told him, _yes, it’s okay to be scared about what you feel,_ to feel—

To feel love.

* * *

“Oh my. Jaemin, are you alright?”

Jaemin ran a hand through his frazzled hair. “No.”

Yeri had come by to check on Jeno, assuming he was still there, but all she’d found was Jaemin burrowed into his bed. She decided to enter anyways, and close the door. “What’s wrong?”

“I think…I think I’m feeling.”

“Feeling what?”

Jaemin groaned. “No, like, I’m _feeling._ ”

“Oh. You’re…being a normal human with feelings?”

“Yes.”

Yeri raised an eyebrow. “And what’s the problem?”

“The feeling that I’m feeling!”

“Which is…?”

Jaemin cried out miserably, and stuck his head back inside his blanket cocoon. “I’m in love!”

“Pfffffffft. Why are you so upset?”

“I don’t like these feelings! They make me all red and blushy, and my stomach flips whenever I see them or talk to them or even _think_ about them. And it doesn’t help that they’re stupidly good looking.”

She laughed softly. “It’s Captain Lee, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” Jaemin admitted softly.

“Hm, I knew.”

“You did?”

Yeri put a calming hand on his head. “Yes, I did. Don’t fret about it though.”

“Do you think Jeno knows?”

She nodded. “Most likely.”

“AHH! NO! He can’t know!” He groaned and rolled around miserably on the bed.

“Why not?”

“Because then it’ll be weird because he’s _obviously_ not in love with me, and then he’ll leave, and then I’ll be sad, because I really don’t want him to leave, because I’m in love with him!”

Yeri sighed, and held him by his shoulders. “What are you going on about?”

“I’m going on about how my life is _ruined._ ”

“No, I mean…ugh. You’re really hopeless. What do you mean he’s not in love with you?”

“Why would he be in love with _me_? There’s so many other girls and guys out there that would be better for him than me! I’m a spoiled little brat.”

“Normally I would say you’re not, but right now, you’re acting like one. You’re crazy.”

Jaemin pouted. “No, I’m not.”

“Captain Lee is so very much in love with you. I can’t believe you don’t see it. He looks at you like you created the universe. He’s a pirate but yet, I saw him holding you like you were the most precious thing in the world. Which, to him, you probably are. Captain Lee is not just in love with you, he’s enamored. Completely and blindly head over heels in love and obsessed with you.”

“Noooooo.”

“Yessssss. I think you should tell him.”

Jaemin shook his head rapily. “NO!”

“Okay, don’t panic. It was just a suggestion.”

“I’m still _panicking._ ”

“Why are you panicking?”

Jaemin let out an unearthly screech, and rolled off the bed. Jeno popped his head inside, and smiled.

“What’s going on?”

Yeri smiled kindly at him before helping Jaemin back on the bed. “Nothing. Jaemin and I were just talking about our royal duties and he just got a little frustrated.”

“Oh, in that case, I brought breakfast! Maybe a little food will help, your grace.”

Jaemin made a tiny sound at the back of his throat, and smiled as Jeno slid next to him. He handed him a little parcel, and Jaemin found little snacks inside. There were tiny little macarons and chocolate pastries that Jaemin absolutely adored.

“These are my favorite!”

“Yeah, I know. You mentioned it to me a while back. I got some for you too, Princess.”

“Yeri is fine. Thank you, Captain.”

“Then, Jeno is fine as well!”

Jeno handed over another parcel, which Yeri gratefully took.

“Where’s yours?”

“Oh. I didn’t get myself any, haha. I only carried enough in my pocket for you two, and I didn’t want to go back to my ship for more.”

Jaemin tutted in disappointment, and held a pastry up to his lips. “Here.”

“Oh, this is pretty good.”

Jeno stuffed the rest in his mouth, and swallowed. “I might have to go back later…”

“Take me with you. I want to see how they make it and all the different pastries there.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll take my leave. I suddenly remembered about my arithmetic lessons. Good bye Jaemin, Jeno.”

“Good bye, Yeri.”

“Good bye, Princess.”

She curtsied, and promptly left Jaemin’s room. Jeno finally pulled him up, and started to tidy him up.

“Mhm. I’m tired.”

“I can see that. Seems like you had too much fun yesterday.”

Jaemin nodded sluggishly. “Yeah.”

Jeno stifled a laugh, and helped Jaemin pull on his outer clothes. “Come on. I’ll take you to town. You wanted to see the pastries.”

“Okay…”

Jaemin’s head fell onto Jeno’s shoulder.

“Hey, let’s go.”

Jeno pulled him out of bed and onto his feet. He slipped on his shoes, and tugged him outside. “Jeno…I was tired.”

“Fine. I’ll take you somewhere else then.”

“We can go back and look at the pastries. But I’m just so tired. I can’t go back into the markets.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. Let’s go somewhere else then. An orchard?”

“Sure, anywhere but the markets!”

“Then I won’t take you there. Let’s go.”

Jeno took Jaemin’s hand, and dragged him off into town.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.”

Jaemin pouted at him. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“That face won’t work on me. Not this time.”

He batted his eyelashes, and looked straight into Jeno’s eyes.

“Fuck. You’re a devil.”

Jeno looked away, and continued pulling him to their destination. Jaemin huffed in disbelief at his sad puppy face not working on Jeno like it always did.

“Don’t be that way. It’s just a surprise, and I know you’ll like it.”

“Oh, fine.”

After walking for what seemed like hours, they finally reached the edge of a field.

“Really? This is what you wanted to show me?”

“You haven’t even seen it yet. Come on.”

They walked further into the field, and slowly, what seemed to be dead grass turned into luscious green grass, littered with small dandelions, then more and more flowers. Finally, Jeno brought them to a stop, and Jaemin looked around. They were surrounded with flowers of all colors, few trees bordering the edges of the fields.

“Jeno…how did you find this place?”

“I went exploring before the ball. I found this place. And I thought you’d like it.”

“Yes…I love it.”

Jaemin felt a sense of peace that the overwhelming quietness of the place. “It’s beautiful. Oh! There are bunnies!”

Jaemin knelt down, and picked up a white rabbit. “Hello there. I’m Jaemin.”

The rabbit wiggled happily in Jaemin’s grasp, and Jaemin giggled. “Oh, you’re so cute.”

Jaemin nuzzled their noses together, and patted his head before releasing it. “How adorable. Jeno, look! There’s more!”

Jeno let himself get pulled along to the small crowd of bunnies. Jaemin happily cried out as they surrounded him, and he unceremoniously plopped onto the ground.

“Jeno, I’m going to start sobbing. They’re so adorable.”

Jeno smiled fondly at him as he sat down and pulled out a bag. “I knew you’d like them. Here. I brought carrots.”

Jaemin gleefully accepted them, and let the rabbits crawl all over his lap as he fed them tiny carrots. Eventually, their hunger was satiated, and slowly, Jaemin let them file away and hop about.

“I enjoy this much more than the markets.”

“Really? As much as you do like kids?”

“Mhm.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Jeno listened to Jaemin hum and look at the flowers in the field.

“Jeno. Come here.”

Jeno wordlessly got up and crouched next to Jaemin. “Yes?”

Jaemin abruptly turned around and blew a dandelion into his face, causing Jeno to sneeze loudly and fall ungracefully onto his butt.

“Jaemin!”

Peals of laughter rumbled out of Jaemin’s mouth as Jeno got up and started chasing him around.

“I’m going to kill you! Stop laughing!” Jeno growled without any real malice at all.

“Haha! Catch me first!”

Jaemin and Jeno sprinted around the field, worries and titles forgotten as they shoved each other and tickled and pulled to each get their way. Finally, Jeno caught him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him to the ground. The two of them wrestled among the grass until Jaemin gained the upper hand and straddled Jeno’s hips. Jaemin grinned triumphantly.

“Ha. I win. So much for being a tough pirate.”

“Okay, okay. You win.”

Jeno reached up to pick the grass and stray petals out of his hair. “Oh sweetheart, look at you.”

Jaemin stared bashfully at the ground as Jeno continued to clean him up. When Jeno finally stopped, he patted Jaemin’s head. “There you go, darling. Looking as immaculate as ever.”

Jaemin’s heart swelled at the pet names, and let out a small chuckle. “Thank you.”

“Of course, love.”

Another pet name. Oh god, Jaemin couldn’t not take it anymore. Anymore pet names and Jaemin would combust on the spot.

“Hey, love. Are you okay? You’re awfully spaced out.”

God damn it. Jaemin was so damn in love with that stupid pirate. Why did he have to be so caring, and sweet, and loving, and so fucking handsome, and such an amazing person that always made Jaemin so fucking happy all the damn time—

Jaemin was going crazy.

“Oh, darling. What’s wrong?”

Jaemin didn’t notice his tears until he felt Jeno wiping them away. “N-nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. Oh, my Nana. My love. Sweetheart. What’s wrong?”

Jaemin froze, tears still slipping down his face. He’d never felt like this before. He’d never felt the dull ache in his chest; he’d never felt a longing for a person that was just right in front of him.

“Nana? My love? Is…is that what’s wrong?”

Jaemin was going to pass out. “I…no…”

“Then…do you wish for me to call you that?” Jeno asked cautiously.

“Yes…please…”

Jeno smiled brightly, nearly knocking Jaemin out right then. “Of course, my love. I’ll call you whatever you wish.”

A sob broke from Jaemin’s lips. “Why are you like this?”

Jeno looked at him, alarmed. “Jaemin? What? What happened?”

“Why are you like this? I…how do you make me feel like this? How do you make me feel so happy and so…loved? I don’t understand what’s going on! I just feel all these things for you, and I don’t know how…I don’t know how to fix it.”

Jeno gently wrapped an arm around Jaemin’s waist. “Then don’t.”

“But…but I’m scared.”

“You don’t have to be, my love. I’m here.”

Jeno carefully grazed a thumb over Jaemin’s cheekbone. “I’m here.”

“Do…do you love me?”

It was Jeno’s turn to pause. There was an agonizing silence before Jeno answered. “Yes. More than anything.”

Jaemin could see the vulnerability in Jeno’s eyes, and he finally realized how afraid Jeno was too. In a moment of impulsiveness, Jaemin leaned down, and placed a short kiss on his lips. He pulled away, face on fire.

A magnificent laugh was released from Jeno’s lips, and Jaemin felt himself getting tugged down again back into Jeno’s arms. He felt a pair of lips kiss him again, chaste but sweet and filled with meaning.

Jaemin’s tears had ceased and were soon replaced with laughs and giggles as he laid in the gentle afternoon sun, as it caressed both his and Jeno’s faces.

Evening fell upon them quickly, the colors of the sunset coming and going, and yet, they remained lying tangled together in the field of flowers.

The winds picked up and tousled their hair, and when Jaemin started to shiver, Jeno sat them up. “Come on, my love. Let’s get you back.”

Jaemin pushed himself up, and helped Jeno up in the process. A gentle hand was placed on his back as Jeno guided him out of the field and through the dark streets of the village. They reached the castle in no time at all.

“Good night, Jaemin.”

“Good night, Jeno.”

Jaemin stepped forward, and pressed a small kiss on the corner of Jeno’s mouth. “Sleep well.”

“You, as well, my love.”

A smile broke across Jaemin’s lips, and Jeno returned it before disappearing into the night. Jaemin felt as light as air, his steps carefree with a ghost of a grin on his lips. He slipped on his robe, and tucked himself into the covers.

Jaemin finally succumbed to the grasps of sleep with the dull ache in his chest replaced by wisps of love and a feeling of warmth.

* * *

Jaemin was minding his own business when a sharp pain erupted in his head.

In his defense, he and Jeno had just kissed the day before, and he wasn’t all there. He was too busy thinking about when he could kiss him again.

Jaemin rubbed the pack of his head, and cursed. He felt another and sharper pain, and it wasn’t long before the world went black.

When he woke up, he was met with the faces of royals he’d met at the ball.

“What…?”

“Hello, my dear prince.”

“What am I doing here? Did you kidnap me?”

“Just momentarily.

Jaemin made a bewildered face. “Why am I here?”

“To teach you a lesson.”

“A lesson? Who do you think you are? My mother is rolling in her grave. I’ll have you jailed. Release me, _now._ ”

A man stepped up, and Jaemin recognized him as the man who asked him to dance with the young lady.

“We will release you when we release you, and you will soon understand why we’re here and will be grateful for us.”

“And afterwards, you can thank your dear pirate for getting you here.”

All of a sudden, it clicked in Jaemin’s mind.

 _“You._ You were the ones who hurt Jeno! I’m going to have all of you executed once I’m free! How dare you kidnap me?”

“Be quiet. We’ll have to silence you if you don’t.”

Jaemin huffed before shutting his mouth. He was going to punch them in the face once he was free. And not even Doyoung could stop him.

Jaemin sat miserably for what seemed like hours while they lectured him about…something important? It was along the lines of ‘be careful who you’re around’ and ‘be with people of your own class’. He was forced to answer questions along the way, which he either lied about or begrudgingly grunted out an answer.

Honestly, it was a load of bullshit and Jaemin was sure he’d forget in thirty seconds.

“What’s going on in here?”

Jaemin’s head shot up, and saw Yeri standing with her hands on her hips.

“Princess, you should leave.”

“No, I wil not. Why have you taken my friend hostage?”

“Princess, please leave. Or else, we’ll be forced to take you too.”

Yeri huffed. “Then do it.”

“Yeri! Don’t! Leave!”

Yeri shook her head, and let herself get jostled around and tied and shoved to the ground.

“Hey sir, don’t rough her up, she’s still the princess of this kingdom. We’ll definitely get punished.” A nobled whispered into the apparent leader of the group.

He nodded. “I know. Now, I suppose, it’s the perfect time to give the lesson to the both of you.”

Jaemin groaned, and completely tuned out the nobles that were talking over each other. He turned to Yeri. “Yeri. Are you insane?”

She shrugged. “A tiny bit. Don’t worry though.”

“Why couldn’t you just ignore me? Your own nobles have literally kidnapped you.”

“It’s fine. Me and Captain Lee have a plan. He should be here any minute.”

Jeno burst into the hidden room, scaring all the nobles and their guards. “Oh no. What is this?”

“Ah. The Captain has finally found us. Come to save your dear prince?”

“Of course.”

“Tie him up.”

Jeno threw a few sloppy punches before letting himself get caught. “Oh no! I’ve been caught!”

Yeri groaned as they tied him up, and roughed him up a bit. “Captain, this wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Well, I made a new one. Don’t worry.”

“So, you’ve decided to give yourself up for the prince? How noble.”

“More noble than you’ll ever be.”

A man spat on him, and Jaemin cringed. “Ugh. That’s gross. And you say you’re royalty.”

Jeno was delivered a swift kick to the side. Jaemin had a stinking suspicion that he’d hit a bruise from the look on Jeno’s face. Something in Jaemin’s chest twisted as he cried out when the man kicked him again.

“Hey! Stop that. As the prince I command you to stop.”

“Yes, but, you’re not the prince of this kingdom.”

“As princess, I order you to stop.”

The royal blinked. “You too, Princess? This pirate, the nerve to corrupt royalty like that.”

Yeri growled. “I’m _so_ having you executed. Jeno, hang in there.”

“Anyways, care to explain to them why we’re here?”

The nobles turned back to them. “Ah, yes. This here, is to simply teach you a lesson. Never associate yourself with these types of people.”

The noble kicked Jeno’s leg, and Jeno only grunted.

“You see, this rascal here has gotten the both of you kidnapped. If you didn’t know him, the both of you would be roaming the castles free.”

“Stop hurting him.”

Another kick to Jeno’s side. Jaemin felt himself getting desperate. Jeno’s wounds were only going to get worse.

“My dear prince. I thought you would’ve learned by now. First, we attacked him. And then we kidnap you and the princess. Do you understand yet?”

The man wearing a purple cloaked put a boot to Jeno’s head. “This pirate is the scum of the Earth. They loot, they raid, they kill. You’re royals. I hope you learn from today that you shouldn’t be around these people. They only bring trouble.”

“Please, please. Stop hurting him. Jeno, I’m…I’m so sorry. Please, stop.” Jaemin pleaded.

Before he knew it, his head whipped back and he felt a stinging pain on his cheek. Did…did he just get slapped?

“Jaemin!”

“Listen here, boy. Do you get it yet? This man will only bring trouble to you. Your brother will not discipline you, so _I_ will.”

Yeri scooted over to him. “Jaemin, are you okay?”

“Stay out of this, Yerim.”

“ _Don’t call me that._ ”

A man wearing a red vest sneered. “Or what? You’ll smack us with your rope?”

“Don’t talk to them like that.”

They whipped their heads back to Jeno. “ _Shut up._ We’ll continue to bring harm to them, or _discipline_ them, if you don’t shut up.”

“Uh huh. You’re going to what?”

“I said, we’ll continue to harm your precious royals if you don’t keep your disgusting mouth shut.”

Jeno smirked. “That’s what I thought you said.”

He whistled, and immediately, half the royal guard came in, followed by the king and queen, Jaehyun, and Doyoung. They were glaring furiously at the nobles, and oh, Jaemin was glad to not be on the receiving end. Relief washed over him. The royals weren’t all that threatening, and really, they were just a pain in the ass, but Jaemin was glad that it was over anyways.

Jeno smiled devilishly before making eye contact with Jaemin.

“Busted.”

* * *

When Jaemin was cut from his bounds, he immediately flung himself at Jeno. Then, he smacked him hard.

“You idiot! Why would you do that? That’s the worst plan ever! How dare you?”

He followed by hugging Jeno tightly. Briefly, he felt Jeno’s lips on his neck, and considered kissing him then, but he decided being surrounded by the king and queen and the royal guard wouldn’t be a good time for that. “Oh, but I’m so glad you’re alright. I need to take care of your wounds now.”

He tugged Jeno’s ear in punishment. “I thought I told you. No more hurting yourself. Look at you.”

Jeno smiled weakly. “Jaemin, I’m okay. Calm down.”

Jeno was saved from another round of Jaemin’s nagging and scolding by Jaehyun walking up to them.

“I’m so sorry. To the both of you.”

“Don’t be, your highness.”

Jaemin hugged his brother. “It’s okay, Jae. We’re both okay.”

Jaehyun sighed. “I let you down.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is a little bit. And that’s why I need to tell you something.”

“What?”

“I’ve withdrawn from this alliance.”

Jeno and Jaemin’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“This kingdom has put you both in danger. Why would I be in an alliance that has harmed my brother and one of its most trustworthy citizens?”

A large smile broke out on Jeno’s face upon hearing those words.

“Brother, you’re sure?”

“Very. They’ve agreed with my decision. They’re currently pulling out of alliances right now so they can focus on bettering their own kingdom right now.”

Jaemin sighed, and looked down at his feet.

“Hey. Don’t feel guilty. I did this because I wanted to.”

Jeno bowed deeply, but Jaehyun pulled him back up. “Thank you, your highness.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

Jaehyun placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

“Come on, gentlemen. Let’s go home.”

* * *

“Your majesty?”

Jaemin looked up from his papers, and smiled when he saw Jeno. “Yes?”

“Would you like to stargaze with me?”

“Of course.”

He stood up, tying his robe tighter around his body, and followed Jeno out into the quarter deck.

“Feeling sad?”

Jeno shook his head, and huffed out a laugh. “Quite the opposite. Tonight, I feel a bit happier.”

Satisfied, Jaemin allowed himself to lean against the railing. “Good. I’m happy that you’re happy.”

Jaemin received a smile from him before his mood sobered. “Listen, earlier today…I just wanted to say…”

“Don’t. Your job isn’t to protect me. Besides, I’m fine, aren’t I?”

“Yes. You’re fine, but what if you weren’t? It was my fault that you got taken in the first place. It was my fault that you were associated with me. If you weren’t fine…”

“Then it still wouldn’t be your fault. I refuse to let you blame yourself for something that isn’t under your control.”

Jeno looked like he wanted to say something else, but closed his mouth. Jaemin turned his attention back to the waves.

“But…thank you, for eventually finding me. And getting the others.”

“Of course.”

A gentle breeze brushed through Jaemin’s hair. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist somewhat hesitantly, but Jaemin welcomed the warmth nonetheless. A smile tugged at his lips.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Jaemin leaned back onto his chest as he felt Jeno’s arms tighten around him.

“Aye. They sure are.”

He turned to face Jeno. “You aren’t even looking at them.”

Jeno smiled goofily. “I know.”

Jaemin blushed, bringing a hand up to rest on Jeno’s face.

“Don’t just…say stuff like that.”

Jeno pulled him flush against his body, and Jaemin felt his knees start to weaken. Why did he have to be standing up?

“Why not? Do you not like it?”

Jaemin’s breath hitched as Jeno’s face got even closer to his. Their noses brushed, and all Jaemin could process now was Jeno.

Stars be damned.

“I…”

It seemed that Jeno had forgotten about the stars as well, and Jaemin saw his gaze drift down to his lips.

_It was happening. A proper kiss this time. Oh god, oh god, don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t scream. Jaemin, don’t ruin it._

“Jeno, I…”

“Yes, your grace?”

Jaemin’s grip on Jeno’s arm tightened as he felt Jeno lean in. Fuck it. He couldn’t take this anymore.

“Please, kiss me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Finally, their lips met, and Jaemin had never felt anything better. He slowly moved his lips against Jeno’s, relishing in the soft plush of his lips. He felt the ghost of a smile blooming on Jeno’s face, and unknowingly started smiling himself. Tangling his hands in Jeno’s hair, he also let out pleased hums as he felt Jeno rub circles into his waist. When they pulled apart, Jaemin struggled to catch his breath.

 _This_ was the kiss he’d always wanted. Always heard about. Albeit, it wasn’t their first kiss, but Jaemin was willing to overlook details.

“Oh gods, I’m so in love with you.”

Jaemin paused. _God,_ that saying did things to his heart. He quickly snapped out of it, and pulled Jeno back down onto his lips. “I love you too.”

He heard a soft laugh, and instantly, Jaemin melted. His legs turned to jelly, and Jeno sensed it. He hoisted Jaemin’s legs up, and held him up. Jeno swiped his tongue against his bottom lip, and Jaemin willingly parted his lips.

Jaemin kept letting out pleased hums, which only fueled Jeno’s eagerness. Jeno daringly bit his lip, which led to Jaemin releasing a whimper. Jeno broke away, kissing his neck. Jaemin sucked in a breath before strangled whimpers left his throat. He grasped Jeno’s shoulders tightly.

“Jeno, please. Take me to bed.”

“What? Why?”

Jaemin smacked him slightly. He was obviously displeased. Jeno could only stifle a laugh.

“ _Because,_ I refuse to be defiled on the main deck of a ship. At least have some decency and take me to bed properly.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Now hurry up, or else I might change my mind.”

“Then I’m sure I could convince you.”

Jaemin scoffed, and pulled Jeno back into a passionate kiss. “Come on. Just take me to bed already. I’m sure you want to ravish me. Do it. Ravish me _thoroughly._ Love me. Have your way with me. We’ve both been waiting for this. _I’ve_ been waiting for this.”

Jeno laughed at his impatience. “Alright, your grace.”

Jeno hoisted him into his arms bridal style, kissing away the yelp Jaemin let out before walking towards the cabins.

“As you wish.”

* * *

Jaemin awoke to someone shifting and a loud yawn. Jaemin opened his eyes, and was met with a chest. A notably bare chest.

_Oh gods. Oh gods. So that wasn’t all a dream? Jaemin had really, he’d really…he hooked up with a pirate. His parents were definitely rolling in their graves._

“Morning, your grace.”

Jaemin’s face was bright red as he tried to cover himself up with blankets. “G-good morning.”

“Suddenly so shy?”

“Shut up. Don’t…Don’t look at me. I look like a mess right now.”

Jeno stopped him from covering himself up. He ran his hands down Jaemin’s bare waist down to his hips. Jaemin had to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming, because _oh god, Jeno was touching him_. He kissed his forehead before looking down into Jaemin’s eyes. “No. Beautiful.”

Jaemin’s heart was about to give out.

“Jeno!”

“What? I’m only saying the truth.”

“You’re such a suck up.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’ve been wanting to pull that silk robe off you for a long time.”

“Oh my _god._ You _bastard._ ”

Jeno playfully pinched his waist, and Jaemin smacked him in retaliation. “Okay, sorry! I was kidding. Mostly.”

Jaemin shook his head before freeing one of his hands to cup Jeno’s face. “You’re really something else, Captain.”

“I could say the same to you.”

Jaemin shyly bit his lip before leaning in to place a short and sweet kiss on Jeno’s lips. “I love you.”

A large grin erupted on Jeno’s face before he smashed his lips against Jaemin’s. Jaemin laughed, kissing him back.

“I love you too.”

Jeno gave him that stupidly handsome lopsided grin of his, and this time, instead of smacking it off, Jaemin kissed it away instead.

Jaemin decided he liked that much better.

* * *

“Doyoung?”

“Yes?”

“Could I talk with you?”

“Mhm. Come on in.”

Jaemin fiddled with his fingers. “I just wanted to say…sorry for disobeying your orders recently. I know you’re only trying to keep my image up.”

“It’s no problem. I know you, Jaemin. You’re going to stand up for what is right, even though others stand against you.”

Doyoung set down his quill and stood up to face Jaemin. “It was my own fault. My own prejudices and beliefs blinded me. I believe I was wrong.”

Jaemin’s eyes shot up. “What?”

“I believe I was wrong, Jaemin. The captain of this ship is indeed noble. The pirates of this ship are indeed kind. I owe the captain an apology and a thanks. He found you and got us to you. Indeed, he is worthy of our kingdom’s acceptance. And I’ll see to it that he and his crew gets it.”

Jaemin happily threw his arms around Doyoung, receiving a pat on the head. “Now, run along.”

“Thank you, Doyoung!”

“Of course. Go. Go be with your pirate.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and left the room. He met with Jeno outside his quarters.

“I did it.”

“And?”

Jaemin sighed happily. “It went well. He’s…he’s changed. For the better.”

“Mhm.”

Jaemin leaned up to kiss Jeno on the lips, which Jeno accepted, and deepened.

“Not in the hallway,” Jaemin murmured against his lips.

“Fine. In my room then.”

“Don’t try anything naughty.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You should tell that to yourself before you end up on top of me.”

“ _Jeno._ ”

* * *

“Land is near.”

Jaemin sighed, leaning against the bow of the ship. He saw the kingdom come into view.

“I know.”

He felt Jeno’s presence next to him. “I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you to go either.”

Jaemin turned to him. “You’re…are you going to stay?”

Jeno sadly shook his head. “I have more business to do. Your brother’s orders.”

“Damn him. Always interfering with my personal affairs.”

“You really gonna miss me that much, your grace?”

Jaemin looked away, biting his lip to prevent any embarrassing tears from slipping out. “Yeah. I will.”

His words came barely above a whisper, but somehow Jeno heard it over the waves. “Oh, Jaemin. You don’t have to miss me.”

“How can I not? You’re gone for months at a time. Writing you isn’t enough.”

Jeno grabbed his hand, gently rubbing circles into it. “I’ll be back before you know it. You won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Stop it. You’re only making things worse.”

“I swear I’m not trying to.”

Jaemin sighed. “I know you’re not. I just…I just don’t like goodbyes.”

“I’m not particularly fond of them either.”

“Oi! We’ve docked!”

Jeno shot a quick glare at Yuta before turning his attention back to Jaemin and tucking a lock of hair behind Jaemin’s ear. “I love you. I promise I’ll always come back.”

Jaemin wiped away his tears before grabbing Jeno’s face to place a quick kiss on his lips. “You better. I love you too.”

Jaemin assumed Doyoung had already gotten his bags, since he didn’t see them anywhere on the main deck. He reluctantly pulled away from Jeno, and gave him a sad smile. “See you later, Captain.”

“See you later, your grace.”

Before Jaemin could hesitate even more, he turned around, and rushed off the ship. As the royal guards ushered them back to the castle, Jaemin couldn’t help but think it was too bleak without the charming pirate around.

* * *

“Jaemin?”

Jaemin set down his brush and looked up at the voice. He almost glared, since he was in the middle of responding to a letter Jeno had sent. He was going to send Jeno well wishes after hearing that Jeno and his crew had been officially pardoned and gifted citizenship (courtesy of himself), but _no,_ his brother always ruined his plans.

“Your brother asked me to get you.”

“For…?”

Jisung shrugged. “I don’t know. He just asked for your presence in the throne room.”

“Fine.”

He wiped the brush, and cleaned himself up a bit, changing into a nicer uniform. Something told him showing up in his sleeping robes wasn’t going to cut it.

He trudged to the throne room, greeting his brother and Doyoung.

“What’s going on?”

Jaehyun fondly rolled his eyes. “You’ll thank me for this. And please, try not to tackle him.”

“What?”

Jaehyun motioned to Doyoung. “You may enter.”

The first thing Jaemin saw was a head peeking in the room. _YangYang?_

The man smiled, and beckoned the rest of the crew in. One by one, they slowly piled in. And finally, Jaemin met Jeno’s eyes.

“ _Captain!_ ”

Jeno gave him a grin, and oh—how he missed that wonderful smile of his. “Your grace.”

Jaemin rushed off his seat, and flung himself into Jeno’s arms. Jeno dutifully caught him, spinning him around and hugging him tight.

“You’re back.” Jaemin whispered breathlessly.

“Yeah. I’m back.”

Jaemin gently cradled Jeno’s face in his palms. He considered kissing him right then and there, but that wasn’t a can of worms he wanted to open. Besides, Doyoung would probably tackle Jeno out of the room. “I missed you so much.”

“Ahem…”

Jaemin tore his gaze away from Jeno to see his brother and Doyoung staring uncomfortably at the ceiling. “Jaemin, as much as I love you, I really don’t like seeing mushy reunions.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“You may…go into the gardens.”

Jaemin gratefully smiled at his brother before taking Jeno’s hand and running off into the gardens. Finally, when they were away from prying eyes, Jaemin allowed himself to kiss Jeno. He missed the feeling of Jeno’s earring brushing against his finger as he cradled Jeno’s jaw. He missed the taste of salt and rum on Jeno’s lips, almost letting out a cry of joy of having those lips on his again.

“I missed you so much, my love.”

Jaemin nearly choked at the endearment, finally hearing it again after so long, and kissed Jeno once more. “Say it again.”

“My love.” Jeno murmured onto his lips.

“Yes, yes, yes. Yours. I’m yours. I could…I could only ever be yours.”

Jeno could only chuckle as he held Jaemin’s waist firmly, thumbs rubbing calming circles into his hips. Jaemin didn’t notice the hot tears spilling onto his cheeks until Jeno reached up to brush them away. “Don’t cry.”

“Oh, be quiet. I just missed you a lot, okay?”

“I know. I missed you more than anything.”

Jaemin smiled, hooking his arms around Jeno’s neck. He allowed a few more tears to drop onto his arm before sniffling and attempting to suck it up. “I’m happy you’re here.”

“I’m happy too, my love. My sweet and darling Jaemin.”

Another blush threatened to creep across Jaemin’s cheeks. “Yours. Unconditionally, and irrevocably yours.”

Jaemin would usually be kicking himself for saying these words but right now, that wasn’t his first priority. He’d reprimand himself later for acting like this, but Jeno was right in front of him, and most importantly, was holding him.

“You’re sure…?”

Jaemin paused, staring into Jeno’s eyes with confusion. “I mean…yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know how it’s possible.”

“What? Jeno, you’re not making any sense.”

“I just don’t know how it’s possible that you make me love you so much.”

Jaemin’s jaw dropped, and his face immediately heated up. “Jeno!”

Jeno started laughing, throwing his head back, his chortles borderline turning into cackles. Jaemin couldn’t do anything but smack him weakly.

“Hey! Stop that.”

“Pffffffft. You should’ve seen your face!”

“You—!”

Jaemin tried to push him away, but Jeno only pulled him closer. He buried his face in Jaemin’s neck, pressing tiny kisses underneath his jaw. Jaemin settled down, sighing softly as he preened under the attention being given to him.

“You know, despite all that, I really do love you, Captain.”

A playful nip was given to his jaw, and Jaemin giggled as he pushed Jeno away slightly. “You’re just going to leave me hanging? Captain, I really expected m—”

“Marry me.”

“Excuse me, _what?”_

“You heard me. Marry me.”

Jaemin sputtered, mouth opening and closing, closely resembling a fish. “Sorry, I can’t…what?”

Jeno laughed fondly. “I said marry me. I want you. I want you forever. I want to be by your side until the end.”

“H-huh? I-I don’t understand.”

“Silly. My love, my dear, my darling prince, please, marry me?”

Jaemin went silent for a moment before answering.

“Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes.”

Everything came crashing down upon Jaemin, and he soon realized the gravity of Jeno’s words. “Yes. I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you. I’ll be by your side forever. I’ll do it all.”

A brilliant laugh escaped Jeno’s lips, and he leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Good, because Jaemin really didn’t know what he was going to do if Jeno didn’t kiss him stupid right then. A hand made its way down his back to rest dangerously above his butt. He gasped into Jeno’s mouth, and in turn, let Jeno’s tongue fight its way through his parted lips. Little whimpers were released from his mouth, but Jeno all but swallowed them up.

Really, Jaemin’s everything was all for Jeno to take.

“Oh dear. This was…not expected.”

Jaemin broke away from him with a small smack and wide eyes. Doyoung was, how could he put it, not faring well. A vein was popping out of his forehead and his face was red. Who knew how much he’d seen? His brother, god _damn_ his brother, was smirking. Of course he was. The pirates themselves had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but grinned cheekily nonetheless.

“Pardon us. Just…getting reacquainted.”

“It’s evident, dear brother.”

Jeno smiled kindly at Jaehyun. Jaemin could see a bit of embarrassment in his eyes. “Apologies to the both of you. Your dear brother has a bit of trouble holding back.”

“You bastard.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Jaemin scowled at him as he reached over to kiss his temple. Despite himself, he leaned into his touch. “Well then, me and my crew will be taking our leave. Your majesty. Sir Doyoung.”

Jaehyun nodded at him, grinning widely all the while. God, Jaemin wanted to smack him. Doyoung smiled tight-lipped at him, and Jaemin thought that was better than punching him at least.

“Until we meet again, my darling prince.”

Jaemin scoffed, and watched his back moving further away.

“Wait. Stop.”

Jeno turned around, and raised an eyebrow.

“I believe you have the wrong name.”

Jeno blinked, and a wide smile spread across his face. “You’re absolutely right. I suppose I should correct myself.”

He bowed down again, a mischievous grin threatening to bloom on his lips. “Until we meet again, my darling fiancé.”

Briefly, he heard his brother and Doyoung choke on their breaths. _Hah. Served them right._ Rolling his eyes, Jaemin sucked in a breath to disguise the fondness on his face. “Stupid pirate.”

And Jaemin walked up to him, tugging a fistful of Jeno’s shirt and kissing him square on the mouth. Jaemin pulled away first, pushing Jeno back towards his crew. He nearly snorted (nearly, he was too dignified for snorting) at the dazed look on Jeno’s face before stepping back.

“Next week. Same time. In the gardens. Don’t be late.”

Jeno gave him that breathless laugh that always made Jaemin’s heart leap, and tipped his hat.

“I wouldn’t ever dream of it.”

“Good. Now get moving, before I kick you out myself.”

Jeno started walking out of the gardens, slinging an arm around YangYang. “You love me!”

The corner of Jaemin’s lips quirked up a tiny bit, just enough for Jaehyun to see.

“Yeah. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi  
> so idk where this came from but one day i just sat down and just started writing this and boom  
> i'm actually a little proud of this so if this is a flop i'm going to start crying  
> anyways thank you for reading <333


End file.
